Resurgens lux
by Na-chan2
Summary: Harry a vaincu pour mourir aussitôt. Tout du moins, c’est ce qu’il croyait. Car il se retrouve alors projeté dans une autre réalité où il y trouve une famille, sa vraie famille et peutêtre même plus. Seulement, à chaque avantage son désagrément... slash
1. chapitre 1

_Titre:_ Resurgens lux ( la renaissance du jour et oui, le latin c'est vachement pratique pour que les titres aient l'air moins stupides)

_Auteur:_ Na-chaaaan, qui a dit que je commençais beaucoup de fics en ce moment ;;

_Genre:_ Voyage dans le temps, sérieux, aventure, peut-être un peu d'angst, du suspens? On verra selon mon humeur sans oublier un peu de romance - et du yaoi je suis pas encore sûre mais ça deviendra peut-être un Mpreg (à savoir un mâle qui porte un enfant )

_Pairings:_ Lily James, c'est tout pour le momeeeennnt!

_Résumé:_ Harry a vaincu - pour mourir aussitôt. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Car il se retrouve alors projeté dans une autre réalité où il y trouve une famille, sa vraie famille - et peut-être même plus. Seulement, à chaque avantage son désagrément... (slash SSHP) (ne prend pas en compte le tome 6)

_Disclaimer:_ Gab' est à moi, bien que son comportement me rappelle étrangement celui de ma petite cousine sinon, comme vous le savez certainement, rien ne m'appartient

_Resurgens Lux_

_Chapitre 1:_

- Ca y est, murmura Harry d'une voix brisée, je l'ai vaincu.

Il se sentait partir. Finalement il avait tué – pour mourir aussitôt. La prophétie s'était trompée...

- Oui, tu as réussi.

Ses yeux aveugles ne réussirent pas à distinguer la personne qui lui parlait, mais il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de son mentor.

Il n'avait pas peur, il se sentait même détaché de tout.

- Je vais enfin les rencontrer Albus...

Rien ne le retenait plus en ce monde. Les gens allaient pouvoir vivre en paix.

- Je te promets que tu vas voir tes parents Harry, tout va bien se passer maintenant.

Il sentit à peine le vieil homme déposer avec tendresse un baiser sur son front alors qu'il fermait les yeux, se laissant aller sans remords à l'obscurité.

Il grogna légèrement lorsque ses yeux captèrent, à travers ses paupières closes, la vive lumière qui avait subitement envahi sa chambre.

Alors que le soleil ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de l'embêter, il se mit dos à lui et remonta par la même occasion sa couette, retrouvant l'obscurité réconfortante qui lui permettrait de replonger dans le sommeil.

Il était mort après tout, n'avait-il pas droit à un peu de repos?

Il était...

...Mort?

Toute trace de sommeil l'ayant subitement quitté, Harry repoussa les draps et s'assit dans son lit.

- Alors grosse marmotte, enfin réveillé?

Il se retourna vers la personne à sa droite, une remarque sur le bout de la langue. Mais aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut la femme qui lui avait parlé.

De longs cheveux auburn bouclant avec légèreté.

Un visage fin et magnifique.

Deux yeux d'un vert émeraude qui le fixaient avec tendresse.

- Ma... maman?

Sa voix était bizarre, il n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître. Mais pour le moment, c'était le moindre de ses soucis.

- Bonjour mon ange, tu as bien dormi?

Avant qu'il ait pu ne serait-ce que penser à ce qu'il faisait, il se trouvait dans les bras de cette femme qui lui avait tant manqué.

- Hé bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon poussin?

Une main passait en douceur dans ses cheveux, comme pour l'apaiser et il se sentait aimé et en sécurité et...

Et petit?

Sa mère l'avait pris dans ses bras, comme s'il n'était encore qu'un enfant..

- Tu m'as tellement manqué maman!

Et il enfouit avec joie son visage dans le cou de sa mère. Peu importait sa taille pour le moment.

Elle sentait bon, une agréable odeur de printemps qui évoquait la fraîcheur, le soleil, le renouveau même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes mon ange? J'ai toujours été là.

Il acquiesça, sans y prêter grande attention, puis...

- Et papa? Où est papa?

Lily le regarda un moment, les sourcils froncés.

Harry lui rendit son regard, un peu effrayé. Son deuxième parent devait se trouver ici aussi, n'est-ce pas?

Sa mère déposa avec amour et possession un baiser sur la cicatrice qui lui barrait le front puis se mit enfin en route, à son grand soulagement.

Alors qu'il se laissait transporter sans honte, il en profita pour observer cette maison.

Elle semblait trop... trop normale, pas assez...

Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsqu'il aperçut James, tranquillement assis à la table de la cuisine. Il était en train de lire son journal alors qu'il buvait distraitement son café.

L'image même d'un père au petit déjeuner.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres à cette vision et il quitta l'étreinte réconfortante de sa mère pour se jeter sur les genoux de son géniteur.

Harry passa alors ses bras autour du cou de son père, ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

- Je t'aime papa, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi fiston, répondit immédiatement James en le serrant contre lui.

Enfin, Harry se reprit et s'assit sur le siège à côté, libérant les genoux de son père.

- Désolé.

- De quoi bonhomme?

Il perçut l'étonnement de l'homme à côté de lui et de nouveau, il eut l'impression que quelque chose clochait.

C'était _ça_ la mort?

Alors qu'il cherchait comment formuler correctement sa réponse, une petite fille entra dans la pièce, détournant l'attention de ses parents.

Elle devait avoir trois ou quatre ans. Deux grands yeux marrons lui mangeaient tout le visage, laissant juste la place à un sourire lumineux. Ses cheveux auburn comme ceux de sa mère bouclaient déjà le long de son dos et elle était habillée d'un large t-shirt un peu trop grand pour elle absolument adorable.

L'innocence se reflétait dans son regard enfantin et Harry se sentit aussitôt fondre pour cette fillette qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Gab', qu'est-ce que tu fais debout? demanda Lily d'une voix douce, bien qu'une note implacable était discernable. Tu ne devrais pas te lever!

- Allez jeune fille, tu vas retourner immédiatement dormir! s'exclama James en se levant et en allant prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Je veux rester avec vous...

La fin de sa phrase se termina dans un bâillement, démentant ses dires.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, maman? souffla doucement Harry en tirant sur la robe de sa mère pour attirer son attention.

- Un gros rhume, rien de bien méchant. Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange.

Sa mère était morte d'inquiétude, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas cacher ses sentiments - et cela faisait bien longtemps que lui savait les décrypter.

-Riry, je veux rester avec tooooiiiii!

Le sorcier adressa un sourire affectueux à sa petite soeur, touché par ses paroles.

- Si tu fais un gros dodo, je te promets de passer l'après-midi avec toi.

Gabrielle fit la moue, semblant réfléchir à sa proposition, mais finit par acquiescer joyeusement.

- Oublie pas hein!

- Promis!

Et la petite fille se pelotonna un peu plus contre son père qui alla sans attendre la recoucher.

Harry quitta la cuisine à son tour, rejoignant sa chambre.

Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre, appréciant la brise de ce mois de juillet, puis retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, tentant de découvrir ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Il avait tué Voldemort, il pouvait être sûr de cela. Ce qui s'était passé à ce moment avait été tellement fort que cela ne pouvait s'agir d'un rêve.

Distraitement, il se mit à jouer avec le cordon de son pendentif, alors que ses pensées s'organisaient avec la force de l'habitude, analysant la situation.

Le balancement du collier devint presque hypnotique et il plongea peu à peu dans un état de semi-transe, sans s'en rendre compte.

Il arrivait à sentir la magie s'agiter autour de lui, cette énergie qui donnait vie à la réalité, au monde qu'il connaissait.

Et alors, il réalisa.

Tout ne pouvait être que _réel_, une illusion ne pouvait générer une telle quantité d'énergie.

Revenant soudainement à l'instant présent, il suffoqua, lâchant par la même occasion son pendentif.

Prenant de longues goulées d'air et respirant à fond, il eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour se calmer.

Il n'était pas mort. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer mais il ne se trouvait pas dans une sorte de paradis ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Maintenant, il lui restait à découvrir ce... ce sort, cette chose qui avait bouleversé la ligne du temps et des événements.

- Riryyyyyyyyyy!

Le cri de sa petite soeur interrompit le fil de ses pensées et l'obligea à revenir dans la réalité. Juste à temps pour rattraper Gabrielle qui s'était jetée sur lui.

- Tu as bien dormi ma puce?

Elle acquiesça puis lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

- Jouer!

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire et serra cette petite fille inconnue dans ses bras.

Peu importait où il était finalement, il le découvrirait en temps voulu.

Sa petite soeur, comme si elle avait compris le changement qui s'était opéré en lui, répondit à son étreinte, déposant un bisou affectueux sur sa joue.

Puis elle se recula et répéta "jouer!".

Harry la regarda, réfléchissant à ce à quoi ils pouvaient bien jouer, puis fit apparaître quelques papillons. Ce n'étaient que des illusions mais Gab' se mit bien vite en tête de les attraper.

- Harry.

Le Survivant ouvrit lentement les yeux, jetant un regard surpris autour de lui.

Ils avaient fini par tous deux s'endormir et sa petite soeur était encore dans ses bras. Il était plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait par le "dernier combat".

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? répondit-il une fois qu'il fut totalement réveillé.

- C'est l'heure de souper, tu viens mon chéri?

Il acquiesça puis se glissa en dehors de l'étreinte tentaculaire de sa petite soeur. C'était surprenant la force qu'un si petit être pouvait avoir.

Après un regard en arrière vers la fillette, il suivit sa mère jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée papa? questionna Harry tout en se dirigeant vers les armoires pour mettre, par la force de l'habitude, les couverts.

- Oui fiston, et toi?

Le sorcier lui répondit par un sourire. C'était donc ça la vie de famille.

Le repas se passait tranquillement, tous étaient détendus lorsque Harry se décida enfin à tout chambouler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Gab'?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit mon chéri, répondit sa mère en tentant de cacher son inquiétude, ce n'est qu'un gros rhume, rien de grave.

- Vous allez arrêter de me prendre pour un imbécile!

Sa voix possédait une note glaciale qui n'avait pas échappé à ses parents, pas plus que le regard noir qu'il leur envoya.

Puis il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le genre de colère qu'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années avait. C'était une réaction d'adulte qu'il avait montrée.

Il avait dix-neuf ans, merde!

Il inspira profondément avant de reprendre plus calmement.

- Son flux de magie est perturbé, c'est grave!

Cette fois, sa voix avait pris un accent plus désespéré.

Il vit ses parents s'échanger un regard inquiet. L'ambiance détendue de tout à l'heure avait volé en éclat, laissant place à un silence oppressant.

- Que veux-tu dire par là? le pressa alors son père. La maîtrise de ses sentiments semblait presque... altérée.

- C'est... c'est comme si... comme si ses cellules n'arrivaient pas à fixer sa magie.

De nouveau, ses parents se regardèrent.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller la scanner papa! Si ça peut te permettre de me croire.

Il le fixa quelques secondes puis se décida enfin à se lever.

Le bruit de sa chaise raclant contre le sol emplit brusquement le silence. Sa mère et lui attendirent pendant plusieurs minutes, sans échanger un mot.

Et James revint, la mine grave. Lily tourna la tête vers lui et son mari ne put qu'acquiescer.

Son père se dirigea vers lui et s'agenouilla, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Comment as-tu deviné fiston?

Premier jour, grosse gaffe. Il battait des records.

- Je pense que ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment, non?

L'auror le regarda quelques moments puis acquiesça sans le quitter du regard.

- Va chercher Gab', Lily. Nous allons à Ste Mangouste immédiatement.

Ste... Ste Mangouste...!

Non... Non! Pas là-bas...

_Un médecin en robe verte, l'écusson reconnaissable des guérisseurs brodé sur son uniforme, secouait gravement la tête, signifiant que plus rien n'était possible._

Il pouvait presque de nouveau sentir l'odeur âcre des potions agresser son odorat.

Il secoua fermement la tête pour écarter d'autres visions tapies au fond de son esprit et qui n'attendaient que le moment propice de l'assaillir.

Il remarqua alors que son père le regardait toujours et qu'il n'avait pas pu ne pas remarquer son moment d'absence.

- Tout va bien? demanda-t-il avec tendresse, passant sa main dans ses cheveux en pétard.

- Je... Je peux rester ici? Je... je n'ai pas envie d'aller à Ste Mangouste... s'il te plaît?

Son père le fixa tristement, comme si quelque chose s'était passée là-bas, quelque chose qui aurait pu le traumatiser.

- Bien sûr fiston. On va te déposer chez Sirius avant de partir.

Harry acquiesça, une boule d'angoisse formée dans la gorge.

Il allait revoir... revoir la personne qui lui avait servi de seule figure paternelle.

- Harry...

Celui-ci se réveilla à l'appel de son nom. Dans un clignement de paupières, tous ses souvenirs récents déferlèrent dans son esprit.

Sa soirée avec Sirius. Devait-il sourire des bêtises de l'homme ou pleurer de l'avoir perdu? Ce n'était pas vraiment son parrain, c'était... c'était la personne qu'il aurait pu devenir s'il n'avait pas été autant marqué par la vie...

Pourtant il était si semblable.

Sirius et son sens de l'humour parfois assez... enfin particulier.

Les souvenirs qu'il évoquait de Poudlard.

La lueur de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Sa compréhension et son réconfort face à ses problèmes.

Il se secoua mentalement et se décida à se tourner - enfin - vers celui qui l'avait réveillé. Il rencontra alors le visage souriant de son parrain.

- Coucou Siry!

- Alors p'tit monstre, bien dormi?

Il acquiesça distraitement en se levant. Lorsqu'il faisait attention, il avait du mal à contrôler son corps. Il le faisait habituellement de manière automatique mais s'il y réfléchissait... il avait perdu de sa force, de sa rapidité, de sa souplesse. C'était assez dérangeant.

- On dirait que tu dors les yeux ouverts, se moqua gentiment l'animagus.

Harry lui tira la langue pour toute réponse.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux à table pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Gab', parrain?

Sirius acquiesça.

- Et?

- Et quoi?

- Les nouvelles! s'exclama Harry, partagé entre amusement devant le comportement de Sirius et inquiétude pour sa nouvelle petite soeur.

- Elle est hors de danger, les guérisseurs ont pu la soigner à temps. Tes parents vont passer la journée là-bas avec elle et ils rentreront tous les trois ce soir.

- Oh... Tant mieux!

- Cela te dirait-il de passer la journée à Londres?

Ils étaient tous deux revenus de leur balade et il avait passé une merveilleuse journée. Tout ce qu'il pouvait encore demander, c'était que cette situation perdure éternellement.

Il était maintenant vautré devant la cheminée - éteinte au mois de juillet - et regardait Sirius ramener deux grands verres de lait frais.

- Merci parrain! s'exclama-t-il en prenant le récipient et en se désaltérant avec joie.

- Qui est le meilleur, hein!

Harry lui sourit puis dut soudain refouler ses larmes. Sirius lui avait tant manqué.

- Dis, Siry...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? questionna l'animagus avec sérieux, observant les réactions de son filleul.

- Tu me promets de faire attention à toi?

- Bien sûr, je fais toujours...

- ... Des trucs stupides qui te mettent encore plus stupidement en danger! répliqua hargneusement le Survivant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Puis il secoua la tête. Lui était encore pire.

- Écoute Harry, je te promets d'être plus prudent, d'accord?

Il acquiesça puis adressa un sourire d'excuse à son deuxième père, le laissant lui faire un câlin avec reconnaissance.

- Dis...

- Oui?

Sa voix ne cachait pas tout à fait son hilarité.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi. Tu pourras jeter un oeil sur mon père? Parce qu'il a la même tendance que toi à agir avant de réfléchir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas p'tit monstre, je te promets que tout se passera bien.

Harry perçut, dans la phase de semi sommeil où il était plongé, l'arrivée de plusieurs personnes. Il avait dû finir par s'assoupir sur le canapé du salon. Peut-être par habitude, mais il se réveilla complètement à ce bruit.

- Tout s'est bien passé?

Il reconnut la voix de son père puis imagina plus qu'il ne sentit l'acquiescement de Sirius.

Il allait se dévoiler lorsque...

- Ton fils est bizarre.

Il abandonna alors l'idée de se manifester, gardant les yeux clos et la respiration lente.

- Pardon?

Cette fois, c'était sa mère.

- Je pense... je pense qu'il se souvient, même si ce n'est que inconsciemment. il m'a reproché ma manière de me battre or... c'était la seule fois où il m'a vu.

- Je... Je m'en doutais.

La voix de Lily était altérée, presque... entrecoupée de sanglots.

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de son père.

- Nous allons nous rendre à Poudlard. S'il se souvient complètement de sa séquestration... Non, il ne doit pas se souvenir de Voldemort!

Ainsi, même dans cette ligne de temps, il était la proie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'arrivait qu'à en ressentir une grande lassitude.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques instants.

- Comment va Gab'?

- Beaucoup mieux. Nous n'allons pas tarder, on l'a laissée seule à la maison.

Deux bras se glissèrent sous lui et il se sentit serré contre la poitrine de son père.

- Vous n'avez qu'à passer à la maison, toi et Andranik, un de ces jours.

Les paroles de sa mère mirent un terme à la discussion et il se laissa alors aller au sommeil, se demandant distraitement qui était cette personne.

Harry s'était réveillé tôt ce matin-là et, après avoir pris une douche brûlante et s'être habillé, il était allé regarder sa petite soeur.

Gab' dormait encore profondément mais la magie autour d'elle était maintenant paisible, normale. Un sourire étira ses lèvres puis, après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front, il décida d'aller visiter le jardin.

Planté devant la grande porte d'entrée du manoir, il ferma les yeux pour percevoir les sorts qui se mêlaient intimement au bois.

Bien, il devait contourner ces sortilèges sinon ses parents seraient aussitôt au courant de sa sortie.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, il adorait ce genre de casse-tête. Puis il se mit au travail.

Sa conscience se faufilait entre les sorts, sans en toucher aucun. Si jamais il venait à effleurer un de ces fils immatériels, il serait aussitôt annihilé par la magie habitant cette résidence.

Puis il trouva enfin le sort que ses parents avaient rajouté. Sauf que celui-ci s'était emmêlé avec d'autres. Il dut alors le dégager par petits à coups et surtout rien de perceptible - sinon il se ferait annihiler.

Il stabilisa alors son esprit, le fermant autour de ce sort particulier. S'ouvrant l'index, il fit couler quelques gouttes de sang sur le bois.

Il était un Potter, autant en profiter.

La porte réagit au liquide carmin et l'absorba aussitôt, lui permettant de mener à bien ses modifications.

Alors, tout doucement, sa conscience altéra le sortilège, de sorte qu'il ne l'identifie plus comme un "enfant" mais comme un "héritier adulte".

Puis il se retira lentement, avec autant de précautions qu'au début.

Il rouvrit enfin les yeux et vérifia rapidement qu'il pouvait passer sans risques. Alors il entrouvrit une des deux portes et se faufila à l'extérieur.

Il referma derrière lui puis se tourna vers les jardins. Il reconnut aussitôt l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Godric's hollow.

Le lieu de la bataille finale.

Il avança de quelques pas et se retrouva bien vite submergé par les images.

_Des corps, par terre. Morts, en train de mourir._

_Des cris d'agonie, de joie féroce, de tristesse. De désespoir._

Son estomac se souleva face à ces souvenirs alors que ses pieds l'obligeaient à marcher, le plongeant encore et encore plus loin.

_Et du sang, tellement de sang._

Comment avait-il pu être en paix avec lui-même après avoir assisté à un tel massacre!

_L'herbe, cette herbe maintenant de couleur pourpre, comme si la terre elle-même pleurait du sang._

Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler, faibles face aux images qui se superposaient au paysage.

_Les yeux, le visage même d'un homme mort reflétant pour l'éternité sa douleur._

Et lui, lui qui n'y avait pas prêté attention, focalisé sur un seul objectif, un seul homme. Il devait tuer Voldemort.

_Deux yeux qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain braqués sur lui, le fixant avec mépris et même peut-être de l'amusement._

Il tomba par terre, son esprit se refermant peu à peu sur lui-même.

_Des sorts se mirent à pleuvoir, Expelliarmus, Doloris, Petrificus Totalus, Impero, ..._

Et cela ne les menait à rien. Alors, alors il plongea dans l'esprit même du Seigneur des Ténèbres, revivant ses souvenirs.

_Le goût du sang dans sa bouche, éveillant ses sens, l'enivrant plus sûrement que le vin._

Car on ne pouvait détruire ce que l'on ne connaissait pas.

_L'odeur âcre de la peur, suintant de tous les gens rassemblés devant lui, lui chatouillant agréablement les narines._

Et il ne sut plus si ces sensations étaient les siennes ou celles de son adversaire.

_Les cris de d'agonie, les murmures de désespoir, les hurlements de douleur se mélangeant, formant une agréable mélodie._

Il devait... Il devait se concentrer sur lui-même, rester entier s'il voulait empêcher son esprit de se briser.

_Une personne se tortillant sur le sol, tentant vainement de se libérer de l'emprise du sort puis mourant dans un dernier soubresaut._

Une fois au plus profond de la conscience de Voldemort, une fois qu'il eut vécu tout ce qu'il avait fait endurer aux gens, une fois que sa douleur fut à son paroxysme, il l'insuffla à l'intérieur même de l'être qu'était son ennemi.

_Le bruit d'un corps tombant au sol. Un corps, celui du mage noir, celui de Tom Elvis Jedusor._

_Des cris, un visage déformé par la douleur, par la terreur, puis des gargouillis incompréhensibles._

_La mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres_

_Un sentiment de vide, l'impression d'une chute._

Tout devint noir.

à suivreuh!

_Pitite note de l'auteur:_ Bon, je trouve que c'est un bon endroit pour couper Je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, j'arrête pas d'écrire du point de vue de Voldemort et c'est assez... enfin... plutôt dérangeant quoi Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? J'avoue que je suis partie là-dessus sur un coup de tête et que ça prend lentement - mais alors très très lentement - forme. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de choses qui vont pas...

Je vous reverrai tous après le bac (je veux paaaaaaaas! lool)


	2. Chapitre 2

_Titre:_ Resurgens lux (> la renaissance du jour)

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Voyage dans le temps, pis sinon tout ce qui fait un récit habituel pis mpreg aussi (pô encore tout à fait sûre mais presque)

_Pairings:_ Lily-James pour le moment

_Pitite note de l'autre:_ Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews! J'ai été agréablement surprise d'en recevoir autant vous êtes tous trop gentils!

'fin valà les réponses à ceux qui ne se sont pas login-nés

Miya: merci beaucoup pour cette review! Ca me fait plaisir de retrouver les mêmes revieweurs . Pour le moment, c'est vrai que je suis vraiment à fond dans cette histoire, j'ai pleins de scènes en tête qui bouillonnent. J'verrai en même temps que vous où ça mène lol.

jenni944: michi beaucoup la suite est enfin là! lol

sweety: merci beaucoup la suite est là, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

eliza: merci beaucoup pour la review! j'espère que ça a été pour toi le bac. Quelles nouvelles? j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira bonne lecture (j'espère! )

Muchu: michi beaucoup pour ta review "mon talent d'écrivain" devient toute rouge ch'est pas un peu abusé? en tout cas, merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment vraiment très plaisir (et, entre autres, sourire comme une imbécile devant mon écran ). J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite (imagine la pression, là lol).

_Disclaimer:_ De nouveaux personnages apparaissent mais les plus mieux sont pô à mwa T-T

_Resurgens Lux_

_Chapitre 2:_

Harry regarda autour de lui, presque surpris que le bureau directorial n'ait pas changé.

Il s'était réveillé quelques instants plus tôt avec une affreuse migraine et l'infirmière l'avait amené jusqu'ici, pestant tout au long de la route contre le directeur qui ne laissait pas le temps à ses patients de se remettre totalement - ça aussi, ça lui était familier.

Et puis Albus Dumbledore entra, suivi par ses parents.

Sa mère fut aussitôt sur lui, le bombardant de questions et vérifiant sa santé.

- Je vais bien maman, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il simplement en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Il ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de battre plus fort devant l'affection qu'elle lui témoignait.

Puis il regarda son père, lui sourit et salua le Directeur. Ce dernier fit de même, ses yeux pétillant de malice. Mais il n'y avait rien qui indiquait qu'il était au courant de quoi que ce soit.

En fait, réalisa-t-il alors, il avait un peu espéré qu'Albus lui aurait adressé un clin d'oeil avant de lui expliquer la situation. Mais cette possibilité venait maintenant de s'effondrer.

- Comment te sens-tu mon garçon?

Il était perdu dans un autre temps sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu se passer, Voldemort était de nouveau vivant, il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie actuelle et était hanté par les images du dernier combat. Il allait merveilleusement bien, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien monsieur, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

Le Directeur fut aussitôt à côté de lui, posant ses mains sur ses tempes, comme pour apaiser la douleur. Mais à la place il sentit une présence, presque invisible, tenter de pénétrer son esprit.

Pendant une demie seconde, il fut soulagé que ses barrières mentales soient toujours en place puis il décida de se bouger. Il rompit alors le contact qui s'était établi, reculant de quelques pas et laissa apparaître des traces de frayeur dans son regard.

Il était vraiment mauvais acteur mais avait appris durant sa formation accélérée - recouvrir le programme étalé sur trois ans en un an _était_ éprouvant - comment paraître convaincant et il ne put que remercier à ce moment son vieux professeur pourtant honni – disons juste que ses méthodes n'étaient pas vraiment conventionnelles...

Il secoua doucement la tête, comme s'il était perdu et refusa obstinément de lever le regard.

- Harry, que se passe-t-il?

La voix d'Albus était douce et rassurante mais il ne fit que reculer un peu plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a fiston?

Il consentit à jeter un coup d'oeil à son père mais baissa aussitôt la tête.

Ce fut à ce moment que la porte menant au bureau s'ouvrit et il remercia mentalement la personne qui venait de le sauver, à savoir Severus Snape.

L'"enfant" se réfugia aussitôt dernier le nouveau venu tout en appréciant l'humour de la situation.

Le professeur de Potions lui jeta un coup d'oeil - dédaigneux pour ne pas changer - puis tourna la tête vers Albus, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

- Éloigne-toi du professeur Snape mon ange, tu le déranges.

Il fut tenté d'obéir à la voix calme de sa mère mais secoua juste la tête, attendant la suite des événements avec amusement - bien qu'il paraisse terrifié aux yeux des autres.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui se passe?

La voix était glacée, démentant la formule de politesse que Severus avait utilisée.

- Harry, que se passe-t-il?

Albus répéta sa question, mais utilisant cette fois une intonation de voix qui l'obligeait presque à répondre.

- Vous...

Il se perdit dans l'observation du bas de la robe de son ancien - futur? - professeur.

- Vous avez essayé de rentrer dans ma tête.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais il savait que les autres l'entendraient. Les mensonges les plus courts étant les plus crédibles, il décida de s'arrêter là.

- Monsieur Potter, bougez de là tout de suite.

Le regard de Severus était glacial et Harry eut l'impression d'être revenu dans les cachots - mais c'était maintenant inutile, il n'arrivait plus à le terrifier.

Il secoua doucement la tête, levant un visage à l'expression perdue vers l'homme en noir, puis s'en rapprocha un peu plus.

- Monsieur Potter.

La voix s'était faite menaçante, promesse de mille et une tortures.

Mais il ne bougea toujours pas.

Il perçut sans mal l'irritation de celui derrière lequel il s'était caché. Il avait toujours adoré faire enrager son professeur.

Celui-ci l'attrapa sans plus hésiter.

Il se figea au contact de ses mains sur lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de contact intime avec une autre personne et il considérait trop James, Lily et Sirius comme sa famille pour qu'il ne se sente d'une quelconque manière attiré par eux. Alors que... alors qu'il avait fantasmé sur son professeur de Potions durant sa septième année - avant que celui-ci ne meure des mains de Voldemort.

Severus l'assit dans un des fauteuils du bureau avec une douceur qu'il n'attendait pas.

Il avait fini par apprécier l'espion parce qu'ils étaient trop semblables, parce qu'ils étaient du même côté, parce qu'il avait_ besoin_ de quelqu'un qui le comprenne. Ils n'étaient jamais devenus amis ou plus. Ils s'étaient juste reconnus l'un l'autre, peut-être même faits confiance. Mais jamais, _jamais_, Severus n'avait fait preuve de douceur ou de... de _gentillesse_ envers lui.

- Monsieur Potter.

Il leva la tête, regardant les yeux noirs d'encre du professeur.

- Je vais rentrer dans votre tête maintenant.

- Non.

Il secoua de nouveau la tête même s'il savait bien que l'homme serait inflexible. Albus aurait pu le laisser tranquille, mais pas lui.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que... parce que ça fait _mal_ et... non!

- Harry.

De nouveau, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-a-vis. C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

- Je ne vais pas te faire mal, d'accord? Je te promets que tu ne sentiras rien.

Il ferma les paupières, brisant le contact visuel puis acquiesça simplement.

- Mais je ne vous laisserai rien voir, murmura-t-il de sorte que seul Severus l'entende.

Il sentit le sorcier poser ses mains sur ses tempes puis sa conscience s'insinuer peu à peu dans son esprit.

Il réagit aussitôt à cette présence et bloqua toutes les visions qui auraient pu subvenir, posant une barrière autour de ses souvenirs pour qu'il ne soit pas capable de les voir.

Mais l'espion n'arrêta pas là et tenta de s'infiltrer dans les barrières, doucement, sans jamais lui faire mal.

Alors, car il ne pouvait clore plus son esprit sans que cela ne paraisse suspicieux, il laissa filtrer des sensations.

_Amour, Chaleur, Confort._

Surtout pas d'images.

_Douleur, Obscurité, Mort._

Réalisant que ses pensées avaient dévié, il se concentra pour laisser passer un peu plus d'émotions positives, balayant la vague de malaise précédente, puis rompit le contact.

Il ouvrit les yeux, pour apercevoir aussitôt ceux de l'Occlumencien.

Il percevait plus qu'il ne voyait - son ancien professeur était passé maître dans l'art de cacher ses sentiments - sa légère suspicion.

- Merci, murmura alors le Survivant et il sut que son vis-à-vis l'avait compris.

Il le remerciait parce qu'il avait tenu sa parole, parce qu'il ne lui avait pas fait mal.

- Il ne se souvient de rien.

Cette déclaration mit fin aux discussions.

Mais Harry n'oublia pas le regard que Severus lui avait lancé avant de quitter la pièce.

Une semaine et demi s'écoulèrent tranquillement. Il passait ses journées en compagnie de sa mère et de sa petite soeur puis son père les rejoignait le soir. Il apprenait peu à peu à connaître sa famille et il ne les en appréciait que plus.

Il avait même réussi à éviter d'éveiller plus de soupçons et la guerre contre Voldemort semblait ne pas avoir de répercussions dans le cocon familial.

Aussi avait-il décidé de prendre une "pause" et de simplement profiter de la vie telle qu'elle se présentait.

Mais aujourd'hui était le jour de ses vingt ans - et donc officiellement ses dix ans.

Il avait passé la matinée à cuisiner avec sa mère et il n'avait pas vu les heures défiler. En effet, il n'y avait pas d'elfes de maison dans cette demeure et c'était Lily qui assurait toutes les tâches seule - avec l'aide de la magie bien entendu.

- Hé bien mon chéri, tu m'avais caché tes talents de cuisinier.

Harry lui adressa un grand sourire puis posa un bisou sur sa joue. Il n'avait jamais reçu beaucoup de tendresse durant son enfance et il se rattrapait maintenant.

Puis les invités arrivèrent presque tous en même temps, d'abord Rémus puis Sirius - suivi de son fils (?) nommé Andranik - et en dernier Alexandre Potter, son grand-père.

La marraine de Gab' était en voyage à l'étranger. Apparemment, elle travaillait au Ministère et était en mission pour nouer contact avec d'autres pays. Toute aide contre Voldemort était la bienvenue.

Quant à sa marraine, cela semblait être un sujet tabou...

Son père arriva en dernier, retardé par un risque d'attaque au Chemin de Traverse. Ils passèrent alors tous à table.

- Compliments à la cuisinière, lança Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Et au cuisinier, ajouta Lily. Harry est un cordon bleu ignoré.

- A se demander si c'est ton fils Cornedrue, se moqua gentiment Rémus.

- Lily?

Les yeux de James se firent interrogatifs et les adultes éclatèrent tous de rire.

Harry les observait, un sourire aux lèvres. Son grand-père... Il semblait que tous les Potter devaient avoir les cheveux bruns en bataille!

Puis il secoua la tête et se tourna vers les "enfants".

Il sourit en voyant la bouille de Gabrielle. Il semblerait qu'elle ait loupé sa bouche. En bon grand frère, il nettoya doucement sa figure et l'aida à finir son assiette - même s'il la suspectait de faire preuve d'une certaine mauvaise volonté plutôt que de maladresse.

Andranik éclata soudain de rire, et Harry se tourna vers lui.

Il ne lui avait pas vraiment prêté attention avant. Mais il était très certainement un Black. Il avait un visage fin, raffiné, aristocratique. Il avait les même cheveux noirs que ceux de son père, ce qui soulignait d'autant plus le bleu de ses yeux.

Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que lui, dix ou onze ans.

- Tu es vraiment un grand frère génial. J'aurais bien aimé en avoir un comme toi.

- Merci.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il piqua un fard. Il avait pourtant l'impression que cela faisait des années que ça ne lui était plus arrivé...

Ce qui ne fit que redoubler l'éclat de rire d'Andranik.

Alors Harry lui tira la langue avant de se laisser aller à l'hilarité lui aussi.

- Il serait peut-être temps pour Harry d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, non?

A se demander si Sirius n'était pas plus impatient que lui de savoir ce qui lui avait été offert. D'un autre côté, il était vrai que cela faisait longtemps. Ils n'avaient pas encore mangé le dessert et il était déjà cinq heures.

- Alors p'tit monstre, impatient?

De nouveau, il ne répondit que par un grand sourire puis se tourna vers son grand-père. Son grand-père... cela lui semblait si étrange...

- Hé bien, je crois que c'est à moi l'honneur.

Alexandre se leva puis sortit de sa poche un petit paquet qu'il agrandit d'un coup de baguette.

- Joyeux anniversaire mon ange.

- Merci papy!

Il reporta son attention sur son cadeau et enleva précautionneusement le papier. A l'intérieur se trouvait... une ceinture contenant des fioles.

Les sourcils froncés, il sortit plusieurs flacons, cherchant dans sa mémoire le nom de leur contenu.

Il avait souvent pris soin d'emporter avec lui des potions lors de ses missions d'apprenti auror. Celles-ci se composaient essentiellement de poisons, d'explosifs, de quoi détourner l'attention de l'ennemi en fait.

La seule qu'il reconnaissait était une solution d'un bleu fort clair, presque comme celui du Véritasérum. Mais cela n'en était pas, comme le témoignait le verre qui la protégeait - les récipients contenant le sérum de vérité ne devait surtout pas être en verre, de peur d'altérer sa nature. C'était une potion de soin, permettant de lutter rapidement contre une perte excessive de sang. Le problème était qu'en contre partie, le sorcier se voyait vidé de toute sa magie.

Il leva alors un regard perplexe vers Alexandre qui lui sourit avec affection en retour.

- Alors?

Apparemment, il était sensé savoir ce que cela signifiait.

- C'est... Ce sont des potions de soin?

- Bien. C'est la ceinture que j'utilisais lorsque je suis devenu guérisseur. C'était un cadeau de ta grand-mère.

Son grand-père fit une pause, semblant se remémorer des souvenirs.

- Elle est à toi maintenant. Les fioles sont protégées par un bouclier. Lorsque tu seras assez grand pour lever les sorts que j'y ai jetés, je t'apprendrai comment t'en servir.

Il savait ce que cela représentait pour son grand-père. La ceinture d'un guérisseur équivalait presque... presque à la baguette d'un auror.

- Papy, c'est... Je te promets que j'en prendrai soin et que tu seras fier de moi.

- Je le suis déjà mon ange!

- A mon tour!

Sirius se leva prestement et, comme l'avait fait Alexandre, sortit un paquet de sa poche qu'il agrandit.

- Je te le dis maintenant parce qu'une fois que tu l'auras ouvert, Lily me tuera. Joyeux anniversaire Harry.

Les sourcils froncés, il observa la longue boîte rectangulaire. Se pourrait-il que...?

Avec un peu moins de soins que précédemment, il entreprit d'enlever le papier. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le couvercle, il se rendit compte que c'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

Un énorme sourire aux lèvres, il sortit la Flèche de l'emballage. Ce type de balai avait été tiré en peu d'exemplaires, dû à son coût de production supérieur à celui d'autres modèles qui l'équivalaient plus ou moins.

Il perçut le regard meurtrier que sa mère lança aussitôt à son parrain.

- Comment oses-t...

- Merci parrain!

Son exclamation mit fin - tout du moins pour le moment - aux protestations de Lily et il se jeta dans les bras de l'animagus. Il croisa alors l'expression amusée de son grand-père - qui avait mis au jour son stratagème - et il lui répondit par un clin d'oeil.

- Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard, conclut finalement sa mère d'une voix polaire.

- Hé bien mon vieux, sourit James, tu as fait fort.

Sans un mot, Rémus sortit sa baguette et appela le cadeau par un _accio_.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent lorsqu'il aperçut la cage qui se dirigeait vers lui - et surtout l'oiseau qui était à l'intérieur.

C'était une magnifique chouette au plumage d'un blanc étincelant. Elle n'avait pas encore atteint sa taille adulte mais il n'avait aucun mal à la reconnaître.

- Hedwige! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant aussitôt la porte.

Le volatile vint alors se poser sur son épaule, réagissant à son nom. Il se mit à lisser ses plumes, doucement, dans un geste apaisant.

Et, comme à son habitude, elle lui répondit en mordillant doucement ses doigts.

- Ca doit être mon plus bel anniversaire, sourit-il, adressant un regard de remerciements à son oncle.

Et puis soudain, tout bascula.

Une vague de douleur l'envahit puis se concentra sur sa cicatrice. Il avait l'impression que Voldemort en personne se tenait devant lui... Il prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer et la douleur reflua un peu. Pour revenir beaucoup plus forte la seconde d'après.

C'était... c'était presque équivalent à un doloris.

Il ne perçut même pas sa chouette s'envolant, affolée par son comportement. Il se rendit juste compte qu'il se levait brusquement, envoyant valser sa chaise. Il voulait... il voulait... Il voulait que cela cesse!

Il fit quelques pas titubants avant de s'effondrer par terre.

Des images de massacres, de morts défilèrent alors sous ses yeux et surtout, une immense exaltation l'envahit. Son être entier vibrant du plaisir que lui procurait le sang.

Des paroles lui étaient adressées, des plaintes.

Une femme se tenait devant lui, agenouillée en le suppliant d'épargner son enfant.

D'un geste, il ordonna à ses mangemorts de prendre le bébé et de le mettre sous doloris. Puis il se reput des cris de l'humaine, de ses vaines tentatives de les attaquer.

Et cela arrêta de l'amuser.

Il leva alors le bras et lança un énième avada kedavra. Pendant un instant, la lumière verte l'éblouit puis il vit son corps tomber par terre. Le pouvoir, il adorait le pouvoir de vie et de mort qu'il réussissait à avoir sur les gens.

Et puis, il se mit à rire. D'un rire effroyable qui, il le savait, glacerait le sang de toutes les personnes présentes.

Harry ouvrit subitement les yeux - quand les avait-il fermés? - et le plafond de la salle à manger de Godric's hollow envahit son champ de vision. Et puis son estomac se retourna, il eut envie de vomir.

Et il se souvint du plaisir qui avait déferlé dans ses veines durant cette vision et il voulut plus que tout prendre une douche.

- Harry, calme-toi mon poussin.

Il restait peut-être des survivants! Ses préoccupations personnelles passeraient après.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, histoire de se calmer.

- Il y a eu une attaque.

- C'est fini maintenant fiston, calme-toi.

La voix tranquille de son père ne fit que l'irriter un peu plus. Il s'assit par terre alors qu'il sentait sa magie échapper un peu à son contrôle, tournoyant dangereusement autour de lui.

- Vous ne comprenez pas! Voldemort a attaqué et il y a peut-être des survivants. Il faut aller prévenir Albus Dumbledore et envoyer des gens là-bas et...

- Harry, chuuut.

Il regarda sa mère. Et alors il comprit.

- Vous ne me croyez pas.

- Ce n'est pas ça, nous...

Il lança un regard noir à ses parents. Avant, les gens l'auraient cru...

Il se mit d'un bond sur ses pieds puis transplana.

Enfin, il ne transplana pas vraiment, vu qu'il sollicita le manoir à l'aider à se trouver en un autre endroit - à savoir le portail - mais c'était du pareil au même.

Il franchit alors la limite des protections de _Godric's hollow_ et s'apprêtait à transplaner - vraiment cette fois - lorsqu'une main se referma sur son épaule.

Il se retourna brusquement, prêt à invectiver son père mais ce fut son grand-père qui lui rendit son regard.

- Écoute papy. Je... je t'expliquerai tout après mais en attendant... fais-moi confiance, OK?

Alexandre le fixa pendant un moment puis, alors qu'il ne l'espérait plus, acquiesça.

Il posa alors la main sur son bras et tous deux transplanèrent.

Il entendit son grand-père hoqueter de surprise - et de dégoût - devant la scène qui s'offrait sous leurs yeux. Il y avait des corps partout, ça avait été un véritable massacre. Plus de deux cent moldus étaient étendus par terre...

Harry scanna rapidement les environs. Certains étaient encore vivants!

Il se précipita vers la scène avant d'être brusquement propulsé en arrière. Il n'avait pas été assez prudent, Voldemort avait mis en place une barrière de répulsion - pourtant il devrait avoir l'habitude maintenant.

- Il faut aller prévenir les Aurors, sinon ils seront tous morts avant que j'arrive à briser le sortilège, lança vivement Alexandre, déjà prêt à transplaner.

- Non, je vais m'en occuper.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, sentant sa magie s'étendre autour de lui puis posa ses mains sur le champ de magie pure. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent de plusieurs centimètres avant qu'il n'arrive à s'introduire à l'intérieur même de la barrière.

Sa conscience s'étendit peu à peu, englobant toute l'énergie avant de l'absorber.

Il haïssait faire ça parce que ça lui donnait un mal de tête atroce et qu'il avait besoin de dormir après pour réussir à s'accaparer la magie mais c'était le moyen le plus rapide - tout du moins le seul qu'il avait découvert.

Il tituba et faillit s'effondrer lorsque le champ disparut.

- C'est bon, murmura-t-il.

- Harry?

- Mmmh?

- Va falloir que tu m'expliques quelques trucs.

- Promis grand-père.

Après cet interlude, ils se mirent tous deux au travail. Harry détectait les êtres encore vivants – ce que sa baguette pouvait lui manquer! - puis laissait Alexandre s'en occuper – comme le faisaient un auror et un guérisseur après une bataille.

Il posa sa main sur le portoloin - une vieille cannette vide - et se sentit tirer par le nombril. Mais la sensation ne dura pas et ils se trouvèrent bientôt tous dans le hall de Ste Mangouste.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son grand-père - qui semblait se débrouiller à merveille – puis se laissa enfin aller au sommeil...

Une odeur âcre vint lui chatouiller les narines. Ça y est, il se trouvait de nouveau à l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire cette fois?

L'odeur revint, persistante, presque agressive. Et alors, il réalisa. Ce n'était pas l'infirmerie, c'était Ste Mangouste.

Pendant un moment, une panique irraisonnée s'empara de lui. Puis il se calma.

Il avait eu le temps de remettre en place les _delectus oblivionis_, les sortilèges du Choix de l'Oubli – ils fonctionnaient un peu comme une Pensine, sauf qu'ils pouvaient lâcher à tout moment – et espérait juste qu'ils tiendraient jusqu'au bout.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux, tentant de savoir qui était la personne présente. Le blanc de la pièce l'éblouit tout d'abord puis ses pupilles s'habituèrent.

- Maman.

Sa voix était rocailleuse, un peu grinçante, et sa gorge lui faisait mal.

- Mon chéri, oh mon dieu, mon poussin, comment tu vas?

Il la regarda un moment puis il se rappela. Un des médicomages avait dû lui administrer une Potion de sommeil sans rêves et il avait été coincé dans l'esprit de Voldemort, sans réussir à se réveiller – et lui qui avait pensé que, peut-être, son lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres était plus faible ici.

Ses yeux se voilèrent un peu puis il vit le regard paniqué de sa mère et il s'obligea à se calmer. Rien ne servait de l'inquiéter un peu plus.

- Ça va maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça!

Et à ce moment, il comprit à quel point Lily pouvait être effrayante et pourquoi elle était autant respectée - crainte - lors de ses études.

- Promis.

Il ferait en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas au courant.

- Viens ici mon chéri!

Elle s'assit sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte titanesque.

- Laisse-le respirer Lily, tu vas l'étouffer.

Harry se tourna vers son parrain qui venait d'arriver et lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Ca va mieux champion?

- Oui... J'ai dormi longtemps?

- Un peu moins de trois jours.

Okééééé, il battait des records.

- Et papy, comment il va? - il vit le regard de sa mère s'assombrir et son coeur loupa aussitôt un battement - Il va bien, hein? Il a rien?

Sirius acquiesça, le rassurant sur sa santé. Il réalisa alors que ce qu'il avait pris pour de l'inquiétude était en fait de la colère: Lily devait en vouloir à Alexandre pour l'avoir emmené sur le lieu du massacre – même si c'était en fait le contraire.

- Au fait, bravo p'tit monstre. Grâce à toi, seize moldus ont pu être sauvés.

Il se tut puis reprit:

- Et je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir pris au sérieux. A cause de nous, tu as été mis en danger, et j'en suis vraiment désolé.

- A cause d'Alexandre, il n'aurait jamais dû...

- Ça suffit Lily! Tu devrais remercier Alex au contraire! Sans lui, ton fils serait certainement on ne sait où - car c'est lui qui l'a rattrapé! - et seize personnes seraient _mortes_!

C'était maintenant Sirius qui avait l'air terrifiant. En fait, il n'était pas étonnant que Lily et les Maraudeurs aient pris si longtemps à sympathiser - vu le caractère bien trempé de chacun.

Sa mère lança un regard noir à son parrain mais ne dit rien. En la regardant attentivement, il comprit qu'elle regrettait ses paroles - mais qu'elle était trop têtue et encore trop en colère pour le reconnaître.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant cette fois passer son père.

- Alors comme ça on organise une fête sans moi?

James vint aussitôt vers lui et, à sa plus grande surprise, le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as fait une peur bleue Harry, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Et alors il ne put que resserrer son étreinte, sa gorge trop serrée pour qu'il puisse parler.

Les médicomages avaient décidé de le garder pour la nuit mais James et Lily n'avaient pas pu rester. Alors qu'il se trouvait seul dans sa chambre, il avait peur - autant se l'avouer - de s'endormir.

Il pensait vraiment que tous ses cauchemars étaient finis et... et ce n'était pas le cas...

Il devait aller voir Albus - encore - le lendemain pour tout lui raconter.

Il allait entrer en méditation - il n'arrivait pas à dormir alors autant utiliser son temps à bien - lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Curieux et inquiet - "vigilance constante" - il s'assit sur son lit, sa magie prête à entrer en action.

Il se détendit dès qu'il reconnut son grand-père.

- Papy! T'aurais pu passer me voir plus tôt!

- Désolé mon ange, mais ta mère et moi on est un peu en froid.

Harry ne put qu'éclater de rire à son expression.

- Je suis content de te voir, lança-t-il en lui faisant une place sur son lit.

- Alors, comment tu vas? questionna-t-il après s'être assis.

Il l'examina alors rapidement, posant ses mains sur son torse pour vérifier que son flux de magie soit redevenu normal.

- Je vais bien grand-père! s'exclama-t-il après qu'il eut fini son examen.

L'aîné des Potter acquiesça et lui sourit.

- Je pense qu'il serait maintenant temps que tu m'expliques quelques trucs, non? Comme comment tu as pu transplaner ou comment tu as détruit une barrière en quelques secondes alors qu'il faut plusieurs aurors pour faire de même.

- Je vais tout te raconter papy, mais promets-moi de ne pas m'interrompre.

Il attendit qu'Alexandre eut acquiescé.

- Tu préfères que je commence par le début ou par la fin?

- Si je dis la fin, je vais comprendre ce que tu me racontes?

Harry sourit, amusé par la réponse, et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je suis mort il y a environ deux semaines.

Et alors, il lui raconta son enfance, ses études à Poudlard, sa formation en tant qu'auror et même le dernier combat. Il lui raconta toute sa vie.

Au début il ne voulait pas parler de son rôle dans la guerre et le mettre au courant de sa condition de "Survivant" mais les mots sortirent de sa bouche et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne put mentir.

à suivre

_Pitite note de l'auteur:_ Et valààààà Chuis motivée en ce moment mwa Bon, Alexandre était pas sensé être au courant - personne ne devait être au courant - mais 'me suis prise d'affection pour lui et puis, les personnages font ce qu'ils veeeeeuuuuulent T-T

J'attends vos commentaires... sivouplé éè


	3. chapitre 3

_Titre:_ Resurgens lux ( la renaissance du jour) Le titre va être expliqué... bientôt...

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Voyage dans le temps, romance (fodrait que je fasse des scènes James-Lily ) sérieux, violence? J'aime pô choisir les genres T-T Sinon yaoi et mpreg (je pense )

_Pairings:_ Lily-James

_Résumé:_ Harry a vaincu - pour mourir aussitôt. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Car il se retrouve alors projeté dans une autre réalité où il y trouve une famille, sa vraie famille - et peut-être même plus. Seulement, à chaque avantage son désagrément... (slash SSHP)

_Disclaimer:_ Alexandre est à mwaaaa Vi, j'adore ce perso (même s'il a plus de cinquante ans ;;) Gab' et Andranik m'appartiennent aussi. Sinon... pô à mwa T-T

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette histoire plaise autant, et ça me fait énormément plaisir, parce que je l'adore aussi (même si ça ne s'est pas vu dernièrement…).

Enfin, je m'excuse de mon absence, et j'espère que vous pourrez tout de même profiter de ce chapitre.

Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires, vraiment beaucoup !

_**Resurgens**_ _**Lux**_

Chapitre 3:

- Et voilà, tu connais tout, conclut Harry.

Son grand-père resta un moment silencieux - il l'avait été pendant tout son récit - puis poussa un long soupir.

- Si je ne t'avais pas vu agir comme tu l'as fait là-bas, je ne t'aurai jamais cru.

- Parce que tu me crois?

- Je pense... oui... Je ne sais pas trop en fait.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, ça me semble tiré par les cheveux, même pour moi.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa.

- Oh fait, papy, tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de mentir à ses petits-enfants.

- De quoi?

- Seul le médicomage qui a posé les sorts sur ses fioles peut les enlever. Je n'aurais jamais réussi.

Alexandre éclata de rire à ses paroles et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- D'accord, je te crois. Parce que seuls les guérisseurs et les aurors sont au courant de telles choses – et que je sais pertinemment que l'on ne peut pas en parler à une personne qui ne l'est pas.

- Merci papy.

- Pourquoi donc?

- De m'avoir écouté, d'être là.

- C'est à moi de te remercier Harry. Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis fier de toi.

Ces simples mots réussirent à lui retourner l'estomac. Maintenant qu'il le connaissait, il ne pourrait plus se passer de son grand-père.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et le Survivant lui fut reconnaissant sur le moment de ne pas avoir changé de comportement. Alors, il s'endormit. A croire qu'il n'avait pas encore eu assez d'heures de sommeil.

oOo

- Harry, Harry, réveille-toi mon ange!

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, passant en un instant du stade "endormi" à celui "réveillé". Sa respiration était haletante et... et d'anciens souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface...

- Gra... Grand-père?

Il sentit Alexandre passer ses bras autour de lui et l'attirer contre son torse.

- Tu veux en parler bonhomme?

Il secoua lentement la tête.

- Je... Si je ne sors pas rapidement de l'hôpital, je crois que je vais faire une crise d'angoisse grand-père...

Le médicomage le regarda un instant puis acquiesça.

- Allez, lève-toi. Je vais signer tes papiers à l'accueil et laisser un mot pour tes parents.

Une fois la paperasserie terminée, ils s'en allèrent tous deux par poudre de cheminette.

La maison de son grand-père - _mirth's_ _blossom_ - était un plain-pied situé un peu à l'écart, entouré d'un large terrain. Un petit village s'étendait un peu plus loin mais sa demeure restait relativement isolée.

- Tout est moldu ici? interrogea Harry alors qu'il regardait autour de lui avec surprise.

Les photos présentes sur les murs ne bougeaient pas et tout semblait parfaitement _normal_.

- J'ai un labo installé à la cave sinon j'ai fait mettre l'électricité, le gaz et l'eau courante. J'avoue tout de même avoir placé des sorts de dépoussiérage.

Le salon était spacieux sans paraître démesuré. Une grande baie vitrée laissait pénétrer le soleil, éclaircissant un peu plus les murs beiges. Les fauteuils, vert foncé, étaient disposés autour d'une table basse surmontée d'un plateau en verre, laissant apparaître le motif compliqué des pieds en fer forgé. Enfin, un tapis couleur crème recouvrait partiellement le parquet de la pièce.

- Comme j'ai offert _Godric's_ _hollow_ à tes parents, j'ai retapé cette maison en l'aménageant à mon goût.

- C'est sympa, reconnut le Survivant en souriant.

Harry regarda Alexandre rejoindre la cuisine pour leur préparer un petit déjeuner. Puis il porta son attention sur les photos.

Elles étaient en noir et blanc et, bien que les personnes dessus ne bougeaient pas, de véritables émotions s'en dégageaient.

Son grand-père était dans le jardin de _Godric's_ _hollow_ - il avait fini par réussir à y faire un tour sans être totalement submergé par ses souvenirs - et tenait une femme dans ses bras.

Sa grand-mère.

Elle avait déjà une petite cinquantaine d'années sur l'image mais elle respirait la grâce et irradiait le bonheur. Son sourire illuminait son visage et son chignon à moitié défait laissait entrevoir sa gentillesse. Il aurait aimé la connaître elle aussi.

Avec un soupir, il détourna le regard.

Sa famille.

Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre - à part peut-être du fait que Voldemort soit encore en vie.

Puis il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur lui-même. Son pendentif se mit à chauffer contre sa peau alors que sa magie se faisait plus active, plus présente.

Il se laissa ensuite envahir par une image de lui un peu plus ancienne et son corps se transforma.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, il faisait physiquement ses vingt ans.

Il fit quelques pas et se réhabitua aussitôt. Il se sentait même beaucoup plus à l'aise. Sa magie semblait également agitée, comme si elle était plus en accord avec lui.

Son grand-père revint dans le salon à ce moment et il se tourna vers lui.

Il le vit ouvrir grand les yeux et desserrer sa prise sur le plateau – avant de la resserrer aussitôt.

- Harry?

- C'est moi papy.

L'ex - futur? - Gryffondor leva les bras et fit un tour sur lui-même avant d'adresser un grand sourire à Alex.

- C'est assez perturbant... Tu ressembles tellement à James comme ça. A Lily aussi en fait.

Le sourire du Survivant ne fit que s'accentuer un peu plus. Puis il alla prendre les tasses de chocolat chaud des mains du guérisseur et les posa sur la table basse.

- Si tu savais le nombre de fois où on me l'a déjà dit!

Ils s'assirent alors tous deux sur le canapé et Harry se blottit dans les bras de son grand-père. Pour le rassurer sur le fait qu'il était et resterait toujours son petit-fils.

Le silence s'installa tranquillement entre eux, leur laissant quelques instants de répit pour s'habituer à la présence de l'autre.

- Grand-père... je peux encore te demander quelque chose?

- Ne te gêne pas mon ange.

Ce que la voix douce d'Alexandre était différente de celle de son oncle ou de sa tante. C'était sa _vraie_ famille cette fois...

- Ca va te paraître bizarre, mais je voudrais que tu n'en parles à personne.

- Pourquoi donc?

Harry voulut s'éloigner de son grand-père pour lui faire face mais celui-ci ne fit que resserrer son étreinte, le gardant près de lui.

Le Survivant ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- ... c'est assez compliqué. J'y ai réfléchi et je ne pensais pas en parler à quelqu'un. Malgré tout, tu es la seule personne que j'ai envisagée sérieusement... ainsi que Severus. Si j'en parlais à Rémus ou Sirius, ils seraient mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de papa et ne sauraient certainement plus comment agir près de moi... et si papa était au courant, il ne pourrait pas le cacher à maman. Et tu connais certainement mieux Lily que moi, elle aurait du mal à l'accepter et ça la blesserait.

Alexandre acquiesça, montrant ainsi qu'il comprenait et acceptait son raisonnement, mais resta silencieux, attendant la suite.

- Et pour Albus...

Harry soupira, moins résolu sur ce point que sur bien d'autres.

- Je préfère pour le moment avoir ma liberté d'action...

Ce fut au tour d'Alexandre de soupirer.

- Je ne dirai rien, tu as ma parole. Mais compte sur moi pour te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes d'aller voir Albus!!!

L'ex Attrapeur acquiesça avant d'éclater de rire.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi grand-père!

oOo

- Et c'est comme ça que s'est passé mon premier baiser, c'était un vrai désastre!!

Alexandre éclata de rire et sentit même ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, c'est pas drôle!

Le vieux médicomage tenta de retenir son hilarité, vraiment, mais c'était peine perdue.

Harry resta encore quelques instants de marbre puis se laissa lui aussi aller au rire.

- Et bien, qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ici? retentit la voix de James Potter alors que celui-ci ouvrait la porte menant au salon où ils se trouvaient.

Alexandre lança un regard affolé à son fils avant de revenir vers son petit-fils... qui avait de nouveau dix ans.

Harry lui adressa un clin d'œil espiègle avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père puis dans ceux de sa mère, qui le garda contre elle.

- Mon chéri, tout va bien? Tu n'as rien? Ca va mieux? Ne t'inquiète pas, maman est là maintenant!

Le Survivant se laissa faire quelques instants puis adressa un sourire lumineux à sa mère, la rassurant quelque peu ainsi.

Alexandre se laissa un instant bercer par l'illusion parfaite qu'entretenait son petit-fils. Il avait plus tôt compris les raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulait révéler son identité, il y adhérait maintenant.

Lily n'était pas prête à laisser partir son fils.

- Je suis désolé papa, intervint soudain James, le sortant de ses pensées, mais nous avons rendez-vous avec Albus. Il faudrait songer à partir dès maintenant.

oOo

L'entretien avec le Directeur avait été long et fatigant. Le vieil homme devait être un des seuls qui pourraient avoir des soupçons, mais le Survivant l'avait si souvent côtoyé qu'il en retirait tout de même un avantage.

Il avait donc dû faire attention à la moindre de ses réponses mais aussi se protéger contre l'occlumencie sous-jacente du Directeur.

Il montrait des signes de fatigue, non feints, lorsqu'Albus se jugea satisfait.

- Je vais emmener Harry faire un tour, se proposa aussitôt Alexandre, attrapant son petit-fils dans ses bras.

Le guérisseur se retourna vers le bureau directorial alors qu'il venait de poser sa main sur la porte, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Au fait, j'aurais quelqu'un à te présenter Albus. Une recrue de choix pour l'Ordre... et digne de confiance, ajouta le médicomage, anticipant la question du Directeur.

- Ce serait un plaisir de la rencontrer.

Alexandre acquiesça puis quitta enfin la salle, la tête de Harry confortablement posée sur son épaule.

- Mon ange? appela doucement le second sorcier, après avoir mis plusieurs couloirs entre lui et Albus.

- Mmmh?

- Tu m'as impressionné. Tu as de vrais dons de comédien!

Un petit rire lui répondit.

- Allez, viens! On va aux cuisines.

oOo

- Papa...?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a fiston?

- Comment va Harry?

- Exténué, mais sinon tout va bien.

Alexandre offrit un sourire rassurant à son fils. Celui-ci semblait nerveux, n'arrêtant pas de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et incapable de s'arrêter de bouger.

- Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de ses visions? Ou...

James s'interrompit, prit une profonde inspiration, serra la mâchoire pour se calmer puis reprit enfin sa phrase.

- Enfin de... tu sais, de ce qu'il s'est passé... dans les donjons...

L'auror déglutit difficilement avant de couver son fils, tranquillement endormi sur les genoux de son grand-père, du regard.

Alexandre soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez, se sentant étrangement drainé de toute force.

Puis il leva le regard vers son fils et lui indiqua la chaise à côté de lui du regard. Bien que James soit assis, cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer de remuer...

Le médicomage l'observa encore durant quelques dizaines de secondes avant de se résoudre à prendre la parole, maudissant Harry de l'obliger à _modifier légèrement_ la vérité.

- Je ne te dirai pas qu'il n'est pas choqué par les événements, parce que ce serait faux.

James sursauta et acquiesça machinalement, serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Quant à ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques années, Harry ne s'en souvient pas mais... il se doute de quelque chose... même s'il ne sait pas exactement quoi.

Bon là, son fils ne pouvait pas l'accuser d'avoir menti!!

- Quant à ses visions...

Alexandre soupira, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

- Il les accepte... et il comprend qu'il peut faire beaucoup grâce à elles... mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être déstabilisé. Enfin, je pense qu'il a une meilleure capacité d'adaptation que la plupart des adultes...

- Ce n'est pas franchement ce qui me rassure, souffla doucement James. Il ne _devrait_ pas mieux supporter... en fait, il ne devrait pas supporter tout court... parfois, j'ai tellement envie d'aller voir Sybille Trelawney et de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure!!! Mais... j'ai l'impression de ne rien pouvoir vraiment faire pour Harry... je veux dire...

- James, coupa alors Alexandre, attrapant son poignet droit en même temps pour attirer toute son attention sur lui, montre-lui simplement que tu l'aimes, et qu'il peut te parler de _quoique ce soit_. Après, tout finira par s'arranger.

L'auror soupira – de nouveau.

- Si seulement...

oOo

- Harry chéri!

Le Survivant émergea difficilement, clignant des paupières pour essayer de s'habituer aux lumières.

Une fois cela fait, il regarda ce qui se trouvait autour de lui étrangement, ne reconnaissant absolument pas le décor.

- Il est temps de rentrer à la maison mon ange!

Il leva le regard vers sa mère et lui adressa automatiquement un sourire, même s'il restait un peu perdu.

- Tu n'as pas oublié ton anniversaire quand même! Intervint son père, tranquillement debout derrière Lily, les yeux pétillant.

- Mon anniversaire? Répéta l'ex – futur? - attrapeur en haussant les sourcils.

Ils l'avaient déjà fêté, non?

Lily éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

- On dirait bien que le fait de prendre du temps à émerger le matin est une des nombreuses caractéristiques de la lignée Potter!

Les deux "hé!!!" lancés en même temps par le père et le fils ne firent qu'ajouter à l'hilarité de la mère.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois prêts, ils rejoignirent une des nombreuses carrioles tirées par les thestrals qui les emmena jusqu'à Pré-au-lard, où ils purent prendre la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer chez eux.

Harry éprouva une bouffée de joie en regardant autour de lui. _Godric's_ _hollow_ était vraiment devenu son foyer, un peu comme Poudlard... peut-être même plus?

Il remarqua alors quelques détails incongrus... y avait-il des invités?

- Allez viens fiston, il ne faut pas faire attendre tes amis!

James lui fit un clin d'œil et, l'attrapant par la main, le traîna dans la cuisine.

Le Survivant resta alors quelques secondes planté là, observant les gens rassemblés chez lui.

Il y avait les jumeaux Weasley – _très_ jeunes – ainsi que leur petit frère, Ron – nomdedieu, c'était _Ron_!! il allait juste s'effondrer en larmes sur place –, Andranik, sa petite sœur qui lui avait tant manqué ces derniers jours, Neville, Cédric – sa gorge se serra lorsqu'il aperçut la première personne morte sous ses yeux – et tout ce beau monde était encadré par Molly, Sirius et Rémus.

- Joy-eux aaanniiiiver-saire!!!! Joy-eux aaanniiiiver-saire!!!! Joy-eux aaanniiiiver-saire Harryyyyy!!!! chantèrent-ils dans un bel ensemble plein de fausses notes.

Mais son cœur se serra de joie et il se jeta dans les bras de ses amis – il semblait particulièrement affectionner cette activité dernièrement.

- Et si on passait au gâteau maintenant?

- SIRIUS!!!!!

oOo

- Alors mon ange, tu t'es bien amusé? Questionna sa mère alors qu'il l'aidait à débarrasser la table, une fois que tous les invités étaient repartis.

- Oui, merci beaucoup!!!

Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir revu tous ses amis. Même s'ils avaient, en même temps, semblé si _jeunes_. Au moins, se dit-il joyeusement, amusé par la tournure de ses pensées, cela lui ferait de l'expérience pour le moment où il aurait des enfants!

- Alors, vous avez fini de débarrasser? Questionna James, en rentrant dans la cuisine, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

Il venait d'aller coucher Gabrielle, qui avait refusé de laisser son frère jusqu'à ce que – au moins – tout le monde soit parti. Aussi à peine avait-elle été couchée dans son lit qu'elle s'était endormie.

- Des fois, je me demande vraiment si j'ai deux ou trois enfants à la maison, soupira Lily en posant la vaisselle dans l'évier.

- Je sais que c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes! Répliqua James, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harry l'observa un moment, et se dit que si son père se mettait soudainement à sautiller sur place, cela ne l'étonnerait même pas!

- On doit encore faire la vaisselle et c'est bon, répondit finalement la rousse, ouvrant le robinet pour remplir le bac d'eau et s'acquitter de cette tâche à la manière moldue.

- Lilyyyyy!!!!!! protesta son mari, un air désespéré sur le visage.

- James! Répliqua celle-ci en lui jetant un regard noir.

Parfois – souvent – Harry se demandait s'il n'était finalement pas plus mature que ses propres parents...

Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard, alors que l'enfant tentait de ne pas éclater de rire, faisant appel à toute la force de sa volonté.

- Très bien! S'exclama finalement le brun dans un énorme soupir. Je m'avoue vaincu!! Je ferai la vaisselle demain matin. Mais je prendrai ma revanche!!

- Mais oui c'est ça, acquiesça sa femme en s'essuyant les mains sur l'essuie de vaisselle avant de faire de même pour celles de son fils, un sourire étrangement satisfait aux lèvres.

- Alors Harry, prêt à ouvrir ton cadeau?

Son père se tourna vers lui, les yeux encore plus brillants que lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce.

Ils se trouvèrent tous les trois dans le salon, et Harry fit face à un énorme cadeau, surmonté d'un plus petit – dont la forme de l'emballage lui faisait très fortement penser à un pull – qui ne s'étaient pas trouvés là un quart d'heure plus tôt.

Il regarda ses parents tour à tour, comme attendant leur autorisation. C'était le premier cadeau qu'il recevait d'eux, et cela lui semblait extrêmement étrange. D'ailleurs, son estomac devait être du même avis... Ce ne fut que lorsque son père le poussa gentiment dans le dos qu'il prit le plus petit présent.

Il ouvrit le papier avec précautions, enlevant une par une les bandes de papier autocollant pour ne pas déchirer l'emballage – ce qui sembla particulièrement exaspérer James.

Puis, enfin, il rabattit l'un des côtés, laissant apercevoir le cadeau caché à l'intérieur.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un pull...

Avec mille précautions, il libéra le vêtement et s'en recouvrit, l'entourant autour de son corps... qui disparut aussitôt. Son père lui avait offert sa précieuse cape d'invisibilité.

Puis elle tomba par terre alors qu'il se précipitait vers James pour le remercier d'un bisou sonore sur la joue.

Après avoir écourté la séance câlins, Lily lui indiqua le deuxième cadeau, qui l'attendait sagement devant la cheminée.

Celui-ci était très large et semblait particulièrement lourd. La surface en dessous du papier était dure et... il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être!

De même que précédemment, il retira délicatement tous les morceaux de scotch – jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé en ait finalement marre. Son père se mit aussitôt en tête de l'aider à déballer son cadeau, en arrachant le moindre morceau de papier qui venait en contact avec ses doigts.

Harry lui tira alors la langue, ce à quoi l'auror lui répondit par un "sale gosse" avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. De toute façon, l'emballage ressemblait maintenant à un affreux truc informe et il fut obligé de lui donner le coup de grâce.

Et alors, il eut devant lui une malle, le genre de malle que tout étudiant qui se respectait emportait avec lui lorsqu'il allait à Poudlard.

- J'espère que ça te plaît, lui dit alors sa mère. C'était la mienne lorsque je faisais mes études... et je te montrerai tous les endroits où tu pourras cacher de nombreuses choses!!

Un sourire vint immédiatement jouer sur ses lèvres – il n'avait jamais imaginé Lily comme le type d'adolescente à planquer un journal intime ou la photo d'un amoureux dans un de ces compartiments secrets, mais l'image était assez amusante en elle-même – et se tourna pour faire face à ses deux parents.

- Je... Merci!! Mais, pourquoi?!

Deux sourires jumeaux lui répondirent.

oOo

- Avoue que tu savais grand-père!! accusa Harry en sortant de la cheminée – ses parents l'avaient autorisé à utiliser de la poudre de cheminette seul pour se rendre à _Mirth's_ _blossom_.

- Quoi donc mon ange?

- Arrête de faire l'innocent!

Alexandre feint l'ignorance quelques instants de plus, puis un sourire gentiment moqueur étira ses lèvres.

- Oh... tu parlais de _ça_?

- Tu aurais pu me dire que je rentrais à Poudlard un an plus tôt au lieu de me laisser faire toute sorte de plans sur comment je pourrais accéder à l'établissement si Albus m'acceptait comme membre de l'Ordre!!!

- Mais ça aurait été nettement moins drôle! Et puis, je dois dire que tu es vraiment imaginatif!

Harry lui jeta un regard noir puis ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

Une fois leur sérieux revenu, ils se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol, où Alexandre avait installé son laboratoire. Ils avaient un peu de travail à fournir avant d'être prêts pour la "présentation" de Harry à Albus.

Alexandre s'affaira, à peine ses pieds avaient-ils quitté l'escalier. Il était vraiment dans son élément, savait où se trouvait la moindre petite chose et n'avait aucune hésitation. Même les paupières closes, il aurait pu évoluer sans aucun problème.

Le Survivant ferma les yeux et se concentra, son pendentif se mettant à chauffer contre sa poitrine. Puis, son corps changea et il eut de nouveau vingt ans physiquement.

Avec un grand sourire, il s'étira, faisant consciencieusement rouler ses muscles. Il préférait tout de même être grand!

Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant les jurons de son grand-père.

- Tu pourrais prévenir avant de te transformer comme ça!!!

- Hé ben alors, on devient cardiaque avec la vieillesse, _papy_!!!

- Sale gosse!!

Puis, un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du très vénérable doyen de la famille Potter.

- Que dirais-tu de jolis cheveux roses, hmmm?

oOo

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il avait fêté son anniversaire avec ses amis et avait reçu sa lettre d'inscription. Il irait chercher sa baguette le lendemain avec ses parents, ainsi que tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour entamer une année scolaire.

En attendant, il avait rendez-vous avec le directeur de Poudlard.

Il avait réussi à convaincre ses parents de le laisser jouer dans la forêt environnant la demeure. Bien sûr, de puissantes barrières de protection étaient installées à l'orée du bois pour détecter toute personne entrant – mais pas les personnes qui en sortaient.

Il resta quelques minutes à jouer, dans le cas où ses parents le surveilleraient. Puis, après avoir attendu un laps de temps qui lui semblait suffisant, il traversa la barrière et transplana.

Son grand-père l'attendait, à la limite des protections installées autour de sa propre demeure.

Ils se saluèrent puis Harry transforma son apparence. Il vieillit tout d'abord de dix ans d'un coup. Puis, il avala les deux potions qu'Alexandre lui avait préparées, l'une pour rendre ses cheveux blonds, l'autre pour atténuer le vert lumineux de ses yeux et le rendre plus tendre. Bien sûr, il y avait encore des similitudes entre le guérisseur et lui, mais modifier plus son physique risquerait de le trahir.

Une fois prêt, il se tourna vers l'adulte et acquiesça. Ils transplanèrent alors tous deux à Pré-au-lard.

Ils réapparurent à proximité du petit village sorcier et se dirigèrent, sans plus attendre, vers l'école. Ils auraient besoin d'un quart d'heure de marche pour atteindre leur destination, temps nécessaire à la mise au point de leur plan.

- J'ai pensé à ce que l'on devrait dire à Albus, attaqua tout de suite Harry. Autant lui révéler une partie de la vérité: tu me connais depuis longtemps mais tu t'es seulement rendu compte de ma puissance lors de l'attaque la nuit de mon anniversaire lorsque j'ai détruit le champ de protection. Tu n'as pas parlé de moi dans ton rapport pour le ministère parce que ma famille risquait d'être entraînée dans cette affaire et la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas révéler mon identité est la sécurité de mes proches.

- Tu es vraiment un habile menteur, sourit Alexandre, amusé par les propos sincères mais qui, pourtant, ne révélaient rien de la réalité. Comment devrais-je t'appeler?

- Selyan. C'est mon nom après tout.

Cela fit aussitôt froncer les sourcils au plus âgé. Comment était-ce possible...? A moins que...

- Tu as travaillé sur les dossiers extra confidentiels des aurors?!?!?

Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer, sans s'attarder plus sur la question, redirigeant prudemment la conversation.

En effet, il y avait certaines affaires telles que, si l'on questionnait un jour le ministère à propos de leur existence, celui-ci nierait tout en bloc. Ainsi, pour éviter une quelconque fuite, les sorciers qui étaient envoyés sur de telles missions n'étaient pas désignés par leur vrai nom, mais une sorte de code dont seul le chef des aurors avait le pouvoir de décrypter.

Inutile de dire que le pourcentage de décès lors de telles missions était très élevé, et le nombre de personnes impliquées extrêmement restreint.

oOo

- Monsieur le directeur, salua formellement Harry en rentrant – de nouveau – dans le bureau directorial.

Albus Dumbledore lui rendit son salut, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Puis il se tourna vers Alexandre et lui demanda avec enthousiasme des nouvelles de sa famille et de lui-même.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le vieux sorcier retourna derrière son bureau et l'ambiance se transforma aussitôt, devenant plus sérieuse, et donc plus propice à la discussion qu'ils allaient avoir.

Il les invita d'un geste à s'asseoir alors que lui faisait de même dans son confortable fauteuil.

- Bien que j'aie toute confiance en toi Alexandre, je ne peux donner des informations extra confidentielles à un étranger.

Le médicomage acquiesça, en ayant été totalement conscient.

- Je sais que je dois vous prouver que je suis digne de confiance monsieur le Directeur, intervint alors Harry, bien décidé à ne pas laisser les deux hommes s'embarquer dans une conversation... nébuleuse (connaissant les deux hommes, ils étaient bien capables de parler du pourquoi du comment pendant plusieurs heures avant de se demander – finalement – de _quel_ pourquoi du comment ils débattaient! Et le pire dans tout cela était qu'il exagérait à peine...). Et le fait que je ne veuille pas vous révéler mon identité ne joue certainement pas en ma faveur, aussi ai-je une proposition à vous faire.

- Je vous écoute mon garçon, répondit Albus avec sérieux.

- Faites-moi absorber du véritasérum, juste de quoi m'empêcher de mentir. Alors Alexandre me posera toutes les questions que vous jugerez nécessaires, et vous pourrez ainsi vous faire un avis objectif quant à mon intégrité. Bien sûr, je préférerai que seul Alexandre me pose des questions, vu que je ne vous connais pas encore.

Le Directeur l'observa très longtemps sans rien dire alors que son grand-père tentait de se remettre de son étonnement – aurait-il oublié de mentionner son idée? Que c'était fâcheeeeuuuux.

- Je vais appeler notre Maître de Potions pour qu'il supervise l'administration.

À suivreuh!!

_Ch'tite_ _note de l'auteur:_ troisième chapitre de bouclé. Sinon, ce chapitre manque un peu d'action... Ca se rattrapera après.

'fin valà, maintenant j'attends vos commentaires


	4. Chapter 4

_Titre:_ Resurgens lux ( la renaissance du jour)

_Auteur:_ Na-chan, dans un – rare – élan d'inspiration

_Genre:_ embrouillage temporel, sérieux, aventure, romance, yaoi et mpreg plus tard!

_Pairings:_ Lily James – et nan, toujours rien de nouveau!

_Disclaimer:_ Je ne possède que Gab', Andranik et Alexandre, et je les revendique haut et fort! lol

_Note de l'auteur :_ Merci beaucoup pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissés, et désolée pour le retard. Et merci à Pauline, Gwladys Evans, jennie944, sweety pour leur review !! (si j'ai fait une erreur dans l'orthographe du prénom, me trucidez pas, merci)

_**Resurgens**__**Lux**_

Chapitre 4:

Harry poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux, ne souhaitant qu'une chose à ce moment: s'allonger et dormir.

Ses yeux le brûlaient atrocement, une vague de fatigue tentait de l'emporter au loin et chaque muscle de son corps avait décidé de protester contre la dose de véritaserum ayant circulé dans son sang.

La douleur semblait prendre naissance derrière ses paupières closes dans une explosion de blanc, rendant peu à peu les ténèbres de son esprit immaculées et brûlant au passage son cerveau. Il espérait juste que c'était remédiable...

- Ca va? Demanda gentiment Alexandre en posant une main sur son épaule, l'inquiétude clairement exprimée dans sa voix.

- Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes, répondit-il dans un murmure.

Une heure. L'interrogatoire avait duré une heure durant. Non seulement Albus Dumbledore le regardait et analysait chacune de ses réponses et son comportement, mais Severus Snape faisait de même également. En effet, il n'était pas dupe sur la raison de la présence du maître de Potions. Bien sûr, il y avait un risque à ce que la personne à qui vous faisiez prendre du véritaserum réagisse mal à la potion, mais il était extrêmement faible et presque inexistant chez les adultes. Le professeur Snape était plus présent en sa qualité d'espion que de spécialiste en son domaine.

Cela avait commencé doucement. Selyan était-il son vrai nom? ("oui") Quel âge avait-il? ("20 ans depuis peu") Pourquoi ne souhaitait-il pas révéler son identité? ("pour protéger ma famille qui n'accepterait pas ma position") Y avait-il un mangemort parmi ses proches? ("pas à ma connaissance") Comment connaissez-vous Alexandre? ("je le connais depuis que je suis tout petit mais je n'ai vraiment commencé à lui parler que récemment") Pouvons-nous vous faire confiance? ("aussi longtemps que vous œuvrez à la perte de Voldemort, je serai de votre côté")

Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que les questions soient de plus en plus restreintes et qu'il lui soit quasiment impossible de modifier la réalité. Quelles études avait-il suivi pour lui permettre de croire qu'il serait utile en temps de guerre? ("j'ai suivi plus ou moins le même parcours qu'un Auror"). A quelle école était-il allé? ("j'étais un de vos élèves, professeur Dumbledore!") Et ainsi de suite.

- Etes-vous satisfait maintenant? Questionna-t-il finalement, les paupières toujours closes.

- Très, lui répondit le Directeur d'une voix telle qu'il pouvait imaginer sans peine le sourire étirant ses lèvres. Nous n'avons plus qu'à nous mettre d'accord sur une date pour votre "test physique" et nous pourrons enfin parler sérieusement!

Harry retint un grognement. Ces fichus tests étaient presque impossibles à passer – et le vieux fou en face de lui le savait tout aussi bien – et il n'exagérait en rien, ayant de nombreuses fois observé ces examens et même participé à l'épreuve de plusieurs nouveaux candidats.

Bien sûr, le fait qu'il ait proposé de lui-même d'ingérer le sérum de vérité jouait en sa faveur, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant. S'il passait ce fameux test, il aurait encore une longue période probatoire durant laquelle un membre permanent de l'Ordre lui serait affecté et il n'aurait accès qu'à quelques informations de base.

Et dire que sa qualité de "Survivant" lui avait ouvert de nombreuses portes qu'il allait maintenant devoir travailler dur à ne serait-ce qu'entrouvrir, même avec l'appui d'Alexandre...

Il décida enfin de se secouer et proposa au Directeur une date quelconque la semaine suivante. Et il ne savait même pas comment il allait pouvoir passer outre ses parents...

Il se tourna ensuite vers le maître de Potions, et le remercia, recevant comme seule réponse un sourcil haussé en signe de surprise.

- Je voulais vous remercier de bien avoir voulu accorder un peu de votre temps à superviser mon "interrogatoire", précisa-t-il alors dans un sourire.

Et, sans attendre une réponse – qui ne viendrait de toute façon pas – il focalisa de nouveau son attention sur son ancien mentor, le salua, fit de même avec les deux autres hommes et jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, s'y engouffrant juste après pour rejoindre les Trois Balais.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu parmi les flammes, Alexandre se retourna vers son vieil ami.

- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous Albus?

Et le vieux Directeur lui sourit, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

oOo

Harry transplana en face des barrières entourant la forêt et avala sans plus attendre la potion qu'Alexandre lui avait fournie en même temps que les deux premières. Son apparence se retransforma aussitôt et il reprit sa taille d'enfant.

Puis il leva un regard las sur les protections transparentes qu'il devrait passer. Même s'il ne les voyait pas, il pouvait les sentir et ce ne serait certainement pas en les fixant qu'elles disparaîtraient.

Bien sûr, il pouvait les désactiver, mais ce serait fatiguant, long, fatiguant, utiliserait beaucoup de magie – et avait-il dit que ce serait fatiguant?

Avec un soupir, il se résolut à se faire passer un savon et rentra tout simplement dans la forêt comme si de rien n'était.

Quelques instants à peine plus tard, sa mère apparut à ses côtés, la baguette à la main et prête à l'emploi.

Elle la baissa dès qu'elle l'aperçut, mais ses yeux se mirent à étinceler de colère. Il tenta de lever un regard innocent et apeuré vers Lily, mais elle y semblait déjà immunisée. Aussi n'eut-il d'autres choix que de se résoudre à subir, sans un mot, l'engueulade à laquelle il savait ne pas pouvoir échapper.

oOo

Il était monté dans sa chambre dès qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux. A peine s'était-il allongé qu'il dormait déjà, ayant vaguement conscience de son environnement.

Vers huit heures du soir, il n'entendit même pas James entrer dans sa chambre. Ses paupières ne s'ouvrirent qu'au moment où celui-ci le secoua doucement.

- Et ben alors bonhomme, lui sourit gentiment son père.

Harry se frotta les yeux puis s'étira, tentant de se sortir des bras de Morphée.

- Kekia?

- C'est l'heure de manger.

Le repas s'était déroulé dans la bonne humeur. Gabrielle, voyant qu'il ne l'embêtait pas comme il en avait pris l'habitude, essayait de piquer des morceaux de poulet dans son assiette. Aussi n'eut-il d'autres choix que de se venger en mangeant ses pommes de terre!

Sa mère monta ensuite coucher sa petite sœur et son père se tourna vers lui, prêt à avoir une conversation sérieuse.

- Écoute Harry, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement.

- Papa, coupa-t-il aussitôt. Je _sais_! Maman m'a expliqué tout à l'heure et... et je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais et quand je m'en suis rendu compte, je suis rentré dans la forêt aussitôt. Excuse-moi d'être sorti mais je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès!

- Ce n'est pas simplement le fait que tu sois sorti alors que tu n'en avais pas le droit. Il faut que tu te rendes compte que c'est dangereux. Je... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Harry, je ne le supporterai pas.

Le plus jeune recula sa chaise et monta sur les genoux de son père pour lui faire un câlin.

- Je te promets papa, je te le _jure_, que je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas me mettre en danger.

James resserra son étreinte sur son fils, faisant abstraction de la petite voix qui lui disait trouver étrange la réaction de Harry.

oOo

- Bonjour mon ange, sourit Alexandre en rentrant dans le salon alors que son petit-fils sortait de la cheminée. J'aurais pensé te voir plus tôt.

Harry lui adressa une grimace avant de frotter ses vêtements salis par la suie.

- J'ai été privé de sortie ces trois derniers jours.

Son grand-père éclata de rire avant de lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux. La moue qu'il arborait était adorable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois-ci?

- Ca veut dire quoi ça?! S'indigna le plus jeune, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'une façon qui, s'il avait eu sa taille normale, aurait pu paraître menaçante.

Alexandre ne fit qu'éclater de rire de nouveau, d'une manière étrangement contagieuse.

Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer tous deux dans la cuisine, autour d'un bol de chocolat chaud, alors que Harry lui racontait ce qui s'était passé.

- Et donc du coup, papa et maman sont remontés contre moi. Ce qui signifie que je n'irai pas chercher ma baguette avant au moins une semaine encore. Je vais donc devoir passer ce fichu test _sans_ ma baguette... chuis foutu!

- Tu veux que je te prête la mienne?

Harry soupira et secoua négativement la tête.

- Albus risquerait de la reconnaître... et ce ne serait pas _ma_ baguette.

Alexandre acquiesça sans un mot et tous deux se plongèrent dans leurs propres pensées, laissant le silence s'installer peu à peu.

Puis:

- J'avoue que ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus pour le moment, soupira Harry. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je pourrai me débarrasser de mes parents pour me rendre là-bas. Lily vérifie toutes les heures que je suis bien dans ma chambre maintenant!

- J'ai une solution à ça au moins, sourit Alexandre.

Il se tut un moment, laissant son petit-fils l'observer avec de plus en plus d'impatience. Il ne se remit à parler que lorsque celui-ci le fusilla du regard.

- J'ai eu une réunion avec l'Ordre dernièrement. Je sais plus ou moins de quoi tu es capable alors j'ai proposé de laisser ma place à d'autres membres pour t'observer lors du test. James et Lily s'y rendront donc, tout comme Sirius et Rémus. Je serai donc celui qui vous gardera – toi, Gab' et Andranik!

- Wohohoho!! Merci grand-père!!

- Reconnais mon génie! Sourit celui-ci.

- Je m'incline devant toi, lança-t-il respectueusement.

oOo

Tout au long de la semaine, lui et Alexandre avaient travaillé sur la ceinture de médicomage qu'il avait reçue lors de son anniversaire. Harry avait lancé un sort qui modifiait légèrement son apparence, pour éviter tout rapprochement inexplicable. Puis le guérisseur avait enlevé un à un les sorts qu'il avait posés sur ce qui avait été son principal outil de travail pendant des années et avait appris à son petit-fils à les replacer de lui-même. Ils avaient travaillé sur la vitesse à laquelle il devait jongler avec les différents sortilèges jusqu'à parvenir à un niveau _satisfaisant_. ("Grand-pèèèère, si tu continues à m'entraîner comme ça, je vais mouru avant le test de Dubmy!" "Si tu arrives encore à te plaindre, c'est que je ne suis pas encore assez sévère!" "Iiiips!")

Et le fameux jour était arrivé. James et Lily l'avaient déposé, en même temps que sa petite soeur, à _Mirth's_ _blossom_, avant de repartir aussitôt. Et Andranik n'allait pas tarder à arriver à son tour.

- N'oublie pas, murmura Alexandre en lui tendant sa ceinture, dernier accessoire qu'il devait ajouter à sa tenue, les deux potions ne durent que deux heures et demie. Si tu vois que le test traîne trop en longueur, n'hésite pas à reprendre de la potion, et discrètement!

- Oui, grand-père! Sourit Harry, amusé de voir celui-ci plus stressé que lui (peut-être pas plus stressé, disons juste que lui le cachait mieux...)

- Allez file, sale gamin! Et fais gaffe à toi.

Ce fut alors un homme de vingt ans aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux vert pomme, habillé tout de noir qui quitta cette maison, pour disparaître juste après avoir dépassé les barrières anti-transplanage.

oOo

Après un quart d'heure de marche, Harry arriva enfin en vue de Poudlard. L'énorme bâtisse se dressait dans toute sa splendeur devant lui, le surplombant de sa taille et le protégeant de son ombre.

Un sourire heureux apparut sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression que le bâtiment, lui, se souvenait des années qu'il avait passées ici. Et c'était rassurant, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître.

- Selyan, nous vous attendions, sourit le professeur Dumbledore en l'apercevant. Vous êtes juste à l'heure, mon garçon, ajouta-t-il après un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Le Directeur était devant Poudlard, près de la lisière de la forêt interdite, à côté de nombreux sorciers.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter Minerva McGonagall, notre professeur de métamorphoses, ainsi que Lily Potter, qui enseigne les Sortilèges, vous connaissez déjà Severus Snape.

Il serra la main aux deux sorcières et adressa un signe de tête au dernier, qui le lui rendit froidement.

- Voici Sirius Black, et James Potter. Deux aurors qui vont l'année prochaine assurer la sécurité de cette école. Je vous présente Rémus Lupin. Et enfin Bill Weasley, une de nos nouvelles recrues.

Il salua les quatre hommes avant de dévisager l'aîné de la famille Weasley. Quel âge avait-il à cette époque? Pas plus de vingt ans... Bill était devenu un de ses partenaires habituels lors des missions de l'Ordre, aussi connaissait-il sa façon de se battre et savait-il s'y adapter parfaitement. Il allait devoir faire attention à ses vieilles habitudes: ce Bill-ci n'avait pas autant d'expériences que "le sien".

- Je vais vous demander de me remettre votre baguette pour la première partie du test, lui demanda Albus en souriant, prêt à essuyer un refus.

- En parlant de ma baguette...

Harry leur adressa un sourire gêné en voyant que tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur lui.

- J'ai eu un... problème avec cette semaine et j'ai malheureusement dû la confier à un ami le temps qu'elle soit réparée. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenus.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez aucune objection à subir le test physique aujourd'hui tout de même? Questionna le Directeur, de nouveau prêt à entendre une réponse négative.

- Aucune, lui assura Harry, les yeux pétillants de malice face à l'ébahissement du vieux sorcier.

- Et bien, commençons sans plus attendre mon garçon! Nous vous attendrons ici.

Le Directeur lui lança un tire-bouchon qu'il attrapa sans hésiter au vol. La sensation habituelle d'un voyage par portoloin se fit aussitôt sentir.

Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, il se trouvait à l'intérieur même de la forêt interdite. Quant à savoir où...

Il regarda autour de lui, sans réussir à se repérer. Sans plus attendre, il grimpa à l'arbre le plus proche et s'arrêta à mi-hauteur, là où il était dissimulé par les feuilles et là où il n'y avait pas trop de bestioles dangereuses.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son environnement. Il se trouvait près de la fosse à Acromantulas, qu'il pourrait malgré tout facilement éviter. Ce qui le préoccupait le plus était la présence qu'il sentait à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui. Celle-ci devait probablement le surveiller, mais la question était: était-il censé la repérer ou non? Soit faisait-elle partie du test ou était-elle seulement là pour l'observer?

Il ancra fermement la présence de cette personne dans son esprit – qui semblait vaguement familière sans qu'il n'arrive à la replacer – de telle sorte qu'il sache où elle se trouvait, tout du moins aussi longtemps qu'elle restait relativement proche.

Une fois cela fait, il rejoignit la terre ferme et se mit à avancer sans hésiter. Il avait passé de nombreuses nuits dans la Forêt Interdite, que ce soit pendant les années où il était élève et insomniaque ou encore après, durant son entraînement, aussi n'avait-il pas trop de mal à se repérer.

Il avait presque dépassé la fosse – en ayant dû se cacher deux ou trois fois pour éviter de se faire repérer – lorsque ses sens l'informèrent d'un danger. Il se concentra aussitôt, pour découvrir quelle était la source de ce pressentiment. C'était la présence qu'il avait perçue qui semblait en mauvaise posture. Sans avoir besoin de se demander si son intervention faisait partie du test ou non, il se dirigea aussitôt vers elle pour l'aider – ce devait être son côté "gryffondor stupide".

Il arracha une branche de l'un des arbres pour s'en servir comme arme et sauta sans plus penser dans la fosse des Acromentulas – en plus d'être stupide, il devait être suicidaire...

Les araignées se jetèrent aussitôt sur lui, et il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir sa baguette. Et dire qu'il aurait pu s'en débarrasser tellement plus facilement... Il attrapa son arme improvisée à deux mains et la fit tournoyer sans plus attendre autour de lui.

Il avait appris à se battre en toute occasion durant sa formation accélérée d'Aurors et avait continué à s'entraîner par après, de telle sorte qu'il parvenait maintenant à faire circuler sa magie dans presque n'importe quelle arme.

Son bâton luisait doucement et était plus tranchant qu'une épée.

Le combat lui sembla durer une éternité, à chaque monstre qu'il parvenait à neutraliser, deux voire trois autres apparaissaient. Et ils continuaient à arriver...

Dès qu'il fut assez proche de celui qui devait l'observer, il lui fit passer un bras autour de ses épaules et ils purent alors battre en retraite, lui servant d'appui à l'autre.

- Ca va aller? Souffla-t-il à l'inconnu.

Tant qu'il n'avait personne à protéger, la branche lui convenait très bien comme arme. Seulement maintenant, elle semblait le handicaper plus que toute autre chose, vu que les araignées pouvaient s'approcher assez pour blesser l'homme à ses côtés.

- Je me suis fait avoir, lui répondit-il, d'une voix saccadée. Et comme les morsures sont venimeuses...

- Je vais vous sortir de là, assura-t-il avant de lancer la branche au loin.

Il se concentra et dressa rapidement un bouclier répulsif. Celui-ci ne tiendrait que quelques dizaines de secondes et puiserait dans ses réserves magiques mais il leur offrirait un répit nécessaire.

Ils se mirent tous deux à courir, lui supportant la quasi totalité du poids de son allié (?).

Le sang lui battait les tempes et l'adrénaline circulait maintenant dans tout son système sanguin. Il savait qu'il s'éloignait de la sortie de la forêt interdite, mais c'était par cette direction qu'il arriverait à mettre le plus rapidement possible une distance suffisante entre les Acromantulas et lui.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que de longues minutes plus tard. Il ne parvenait pas à sentir d'araignées près d'eux et l'homme à ses côtés était à bout de souffle, aussi l'aida-t-il précautionneusement à s'asseoir contre un tronc d'arbre.

Il s'agenouilla aussitôt en face de lui et posa une main sur sa poitrine, les yeux fermés, faisant son possible pour repérer les dégâts qu'avait eus le temps de faire le poison.

Il repéra alors de nombreuses tâches plus sombres dans la silhouette que sa magie avait imposé à son esprit, celles-ci correspondaient aux endroits les plus infectés. Cela risquait de faire un peu juste le temps qu'ils parviennent à l'infirmerie...

Il écarta alors les pans de sa cape et attrapa une des nombreuses fioles précieusement gardées dans sa ceinture. Ses doigts se teintèrent d'une lueur bleue, qui se transmit aussitôt au verre, signe qu'il retirait les sortilèges qu'il avait posés sur le flacon. Une fois cela fait, il retira le bouchon de ses dents et apporta la potion aux lèvres de l'autre homme, la lui faisant avaler.

Celui-ci se laissa faire et ferma les yeux, lui laissant tout le loisir d'observer son visage. Il était en fait assez quelconque, la mâchoire un peu carrée, des pommettes bien dessinées et des cheveux bruns mi-longs. D'après la forme de son visage, il lui donnait une trentaine d'années mais il n'aurait pu apporter plus de précisions.

Dommage que plusieurs sortilèges dissimulaient sa véritable apparence et que ceci n'était qu'un masque. Il fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il était incapable de voir à travers. Pourtant il était sûr de le connaître...

- Ca va aller? Demanda-t-il gentiment lorsqu'il le vit rouvrir les paupières.

L'homme le dévisagea un moment puis lui sourit, d'une manière quelque peu sarcastique et en même temps satisfaite.

- Vous avez passé la première partie du test, Selyan.

Et ses doigts glissèrent autour de l'anneau qui pendait autour de son cou, se refermant dessus. Il disparut alors, sous l'utilisation d'un autre portoloin.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas surpris...?

Et dire qu'il avait utilisé une potion pour rien, pensa-t-il en se relevant. Il frotta distraitement ses vêtements et se remit en route. Une partie de lui restait concentrée sur son environnement alors que l'autre était tournée à l'intérieur de lui, "favorisant" quelque peu la régénération de sa magie.

Il dut s'échapper des racines d'un arbre qui avait décidé de faire de lui son petit déjeuner, se débarrasser d'un groupe d'êtres des bois – joueurs, cruels et _très_ collants – et semer une harpie qui semblait apprécier sa personne – pourquoi attirait-il les dingues?

En somme, il s'en sortit plutôt pas mal et arriva à retrouver le groupe de sorciers en une vingtaine de minutes.

- Selyan, nous ne vous attendions pas de sitôt, sourit Albus en l'apercevant et en lui faisant signe de les rejoindre.

Une table sur laquelle avaient été placées boissons et nourriture se trouvait maintenant en lisière de forêt, où tous semblaient s'amuser autour d'une sorte de chaudron vert et déformé – qui avait sans nul doute servi à retransmettre les images de sa traversée de la forêt. Mais l'homme qui l'avait testé n'était pas présent...

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme: ses vêtements avaient été chiffonnés suite à la course-poursuite avec les Acramantulas et l'un des êtres de la forêt avait déchiré la manche gauche de sa robe. Malgré cela, personne ne sembla y faire attention.

Il attrapa un verre de jus de citrouille qu'il sirota doucement en écoutant les conversations autour de lui, principalement centrées sur la rentrée à venir et les changements apportés cette année.

- Selyan?

A l'appel de son nom, Harry se tourna vers le Directeur.

- J'ai reconnu votre valeur lorsque vous avez sauvé sans hésiter l'un des nôtres. Mais nous ne savons rien de vos performances. Severus Snape, avec qui vous serez peut-être couplé, désire connaître votre niveau. Ce sera alors à lui que reviendra la décision de vous accepter ou non.

Il se doutait bien que le test avait été relativement facile, et que cela ne pouvait se finir ainsi. Après tout, quoi de mieux qu'un duel avec l'une des personnes les plus douées en combat qu'il connaisse? (et vu le nombre d'experts qu'il connaissait, ce n'était pas peu dire)

Ce fut donc la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard sur le terrain de Quidditch, lui en face de l'espion et les autres assis dans les gradins.

Ils se saluèrent formellement avant de reculer chacun de cinq pas. Enfin, ils se firent face, prêts à envoyer un sort à tout moment.

L'attente ne fut pas longue. Ce fut Harry qui la brisa en envoyant un simple sortilège d'_expelliarmus_ – et sans baguettes s'il vous plaît – auquel son adversaire répondit d'un _protego_ nonchalant. C'était _légèrement_ vexant lorsque la personne que vous affrontiez avait l'air de s'ennuyer autant.

Il vit le mouvement que Severus exécuta avec sa baguette – celui-ci ne devait pas encore le considérer comme "digne d'intérêt" – et reconnut aussitôt un stupefix. Il fit donc semblant d'échapper au sort de justesse – se recevant un reniflement de mépris – et en profita pour lancer un sortilège d'attraction qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de tous. Enfin presque tous, il avait un doute aux vues des sourires qu'arboraient James et Sirius.

La baguette de Lily lui sauta des mains avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir et le Survivant – pouvait-on vraiment encore le nommer ainsi alors qu'il était vraisemblablement mort après son combat contre Voldemort? – l'attrapa sans attendre.

Le rictus du professeur de Potions se modifia légèrement et il crut même voir une lueur d'intérêt dans son regard, brève, certes, mais présente.

Ils se mirent alors à se lancer des sorts l'un à la suite de l'autre. L'un en cachant parfois un deuxième et même encore un troisième. Le terrain de Quidditch devint la cible de multiples éclats de couleurs – dont le plus récurrent restait cependant celui, bleu, caractéristique d'un _protego_ – et même d'éclats pour le moins... surprenants. Comment réagir face à un sortilège violet entouré d'une jolie couleur orange aux reflets marron? A vrai dire, Harry n'était pas certain que son adversaire ait reconnu le sortilège servant à rendre la peinture des affiches multicolore et illuminée, vu que celui-ci avait prudemment esquivé son maléfice.

Ils se battirent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes. Le Gryffondor trouvait cela plutôt plaisant, assez satisfaisant même.

Puis vint le moment où il fit une erreur, ainsi ne vit-il pas le troisième sortilège qu'avait lancé à la suite Severus, occupé qu'il était à dresser un bouclier contre le _stupefix_ et à esquiver le _sectusempra_ – ce sort lui donnait encore des frissons dans le dos!

Il perdit alors son équilibre lorsque deux mains d'argile sortirent de la terre pour lui attraper les chevilles, l'empêchant de faire le moindre pas.

Il se lança préventivement un _protego_ et s'accroupit prudemment, prêt à lever sa baguette à tout moment pour contrer un sortilège. Alors ses mains se mirent à briller doucement, signe qu'il réunissait sa magie. Le moyen le plus rapide pour faire sauter un sortilège était encore de remonter à sa source pour le réduire à néant, à moins de savoir le contre-sort – ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Il vit la barrière de terre craqueler, prête à lâcher, avant de se reformer, plus solidement qu'avant. Il jura et augmenta la puissance de sa magie. Le sortilège lâcha enfin en explosant, et il dut se protéger le visage pour éviter qu'un éclat n'abîme ses yeux.

Il se releva enfin, libre de ses mouvements.

Il vit alors son adversaire, qui était loin d'avoir perdu son temps. Du sang coulait le long de ses doigts, provenant d'une entaille au niveau de sa paume, pour rejoindre le sol du terrain de Quidditch. Des silhouettes commençaient déjà à se former autour de lui, signes avant-coureurs de sa prochaine défaite.

Il était dans la merdeuh!!

Bon, il n'avait plus qu'une solution, même s'il détestait avoir recours à ce maléfice.

Sans plus attendre, il mordit violemment son pouce, déchirant sa peau jusqu'à ce que le goût du sang emplisse sa bouche. Il appuya aussitôt sur la plaie, jusqu'à ce que le sol se soit imprégné de nombreuses gouttes.

Il se mit alors à psalmodier, les paroles lui revenant à l'esprit au fer et à mesure qu'elles s'écoulaient de sa bouche.

Ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, et il fut obligé de vivre une fois de plus la bataille qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard. Des ombres se formèrent à ses côtés, le représentant lui, ainsi que Albus, mais aussi de nombreux autres membres de l'ordre du Phénix, puissants et effrayants, de grands guerriers. Qui avaient péri un par un dans une guerre trop violente.

Seuls lui reconnaîtraient ces sorciers, mais ce n'en était pas moins un hommage à sa manière.

Les souvenirs, matérialisés par son esprit et celui de son vis-vis, se rencontrèrent alors, se mirent à se battre dans un horrible conflit où la mort de l'une de ces "silhouettes" équivalait à une affreuse souffrance, aussi bien morale que physique.

Les membres de l'Ordre observèrent, époustouflés, le combat ayant lieu sous leurs yeux.

Le maléfice qu'ils avaient tous deux utilisé dépendait de la force des souvenirs associés au lieu sur lequel ils étaient en train de se battre.

Severus avait évoqué des souvenirs de ses années à Poudlard puis des différents professeurs qui s'étaient succédés tout au long des années au cours desquelles il avait enseigné. Certains étaient morts, d'autres encore vivants. Tous étaient de valeureux sorciers.

Mais le plus étrange était les silhouettes invoquées par cette nouvelle recrue. Elles semblaient tout droit sorties d'une bataille, évoquant la détermination et le courage. Pourtant, cela était tout simplement impossible, parce que le dernier conflit ayant pris place sur les terres de Poudlard remontait à l'année 1821.

L'une des ombres s'évapora soudainement et ils purent tous voir le brun porter une main à son cœur alors qu'il serrait les dents sous la douleur.

Des silhouettes disparurent, aussitôt remplacées par d'autres aussi puissantes. Les deux adversaires se tenaient solidement campés sur leurs pieds, les yeux mi-clos sous la concentration. Le stade se remplit peu à peu de ces fameux souvenirs, combattant autour des sorciers immobiles.

La violence qui se déchaînait autour d'eux contrastait avec le calme de cette fin d'après-midi. Même l'herbe n'était pas affectée par cette tempête.

- N'est-ce pas de la magie noire? Souffla soudain Lily, brisant le silence qui s'était installé au début de cette étrange bataille rangée.

- Non, répondit le Directeur, ses yeux ne quittant pas la silhouette du nouveau venu. Severus l'utilise pour amplifier le pouvoir du maléfice mais Selyan reste toujours à la limite, ne basculant jamais de l'autre côté.

- Et il sait très bien ce qu'il fait, n'est-ce pas?

Une note d'incrédulité et de respect se faisait entendre dans la voix de Sirius, comme s'il ne pouvait totalement en croire ses yeux.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent de nouveau alors que le maître de Potions prenait peu à peu l'avantage, de par l'utilisation de la magie noire pour renforcer son maléfice, et de sa meilleure maîtrise de ce sortilège-même. Son adversaire restait malgré tout debout, utilisant toutes ses ressources, son regard brillant de défi.

Le Directeur se leva soudain des gradins sur lesquels il était installé et leur cria que cela suffisait, envoyant en même temps une impulsion mentale par l'occlumencie, leur retransmettant de cette manière son ordre.

Les silhouettes se dissipèrent en l'espace de quelques secondes. Severus et Selyan s'affrontèrent alors du regard avant que le nouveau ne tombe à genoux, sa magie à sec et se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Harry ressortit la baguette de Lily de la poche dans laquelle il l'avait glissé. Il relança alors sans un mot le sortilège du Choix de l'Oubli sur lui-même. Cela devrait tenir jusqu'au soir, où il pourrait alors les consolider.

Son esprit se vida peu à peu de tous ces visages qui s'étaient mis à le hanter et sa respiration reprit un rythme normal.

Il resta pourtant un long moment ainsi, la seule chose parvenant à atteindre sa conscience étant le battement régulier de son cœur. Il avait presque l'impression de parvenir à entendre son sang circuler dans tout son corps.

Enfin, il lui sembla qu'il n'était plus à deux doigts d'exploser.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, son champ de vision fut envahi par du tissu noir. Les sourcils froncés et sa capacité d'analyse quelque peu endommagée, il leva des yeux interrogateurs pour rencontrer le regard noir de Severus Snape.

Ce dernier lui tendit sans un mot la main, l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds. Harry le remercia d'un sourire et l'espion ne fit que hausser une épaule.

- Vous êtes pris en tant que membre de l'Ordre.

Ses lèvres se détendirent un peu, comme s'il allait sourire et le directeur des Serpentards se retourna, s'éloignant à grandes enjambées sans un mot de plus.

Alors que l'ex Survivant fixait le dos de celui qui fut et qui sera son professeur de Potions, il comprit qu'il venait de gagner son respect.

- Ca va, mec? Lui demanda Sirius, les yeux inquiets fixés sur lui.

- Je vais juste ne pas avoir de mal à m'endormir ce soir! Répondit Harry après avoir acquiescé.

Puis il se tourna vers sa mère et lui rendit sa baguette avec un mot d'excuse et sourire charmeur. Lily éclata de rire et lui assura que ce n'était rien.

- Au fait, vu que tu fais maintenant parti des nôtres, tu dois venir trinquer avec nous! Lui lança Bill.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se fit traîner jusqu'aux Trois Balais pour se faire payer une biéraubeurre, bataillant difficilement contre sa fatigue.

À suivre!!

_Ch'tite_ _note de l'auteur:_ le chapitre est enfin bouclé!! On peut dire qu'il a été dur à écrire non seulement parce que je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire les combats mais en plus parce que j'avais cette scène en tête et que c'était 'achement dur de la retranscrire comme je le voulais. Chuis pas trop sûre du résultat là mais bon...

_**IMPORTANT :**_ Voilà, maintenant que je suis en train de construire les prochains chapitres, j'hésite à faire le mpreg que j'avais annoncé. Vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai vraiment besoin de votre opinion, j'hésite entre les deux, et le scénario ne sera pas pareil selon ce que je choisis.


	5. Chapter 5

Marie Normal.dotm Marie Dufour 6 29 2113-01-01T00:00:00Z 2008-08-05T19:27:00Z 2008-08-06T20:33:00Z 9 4262 24298 indians 202 48 29839 12.0 96 800x600 Print 125 Clean Clean false 21 6 pt 0 pt 0 0 false false false / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Tableau Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin-top:0cm; mso-para-margin-right:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:10.0pt; mso-para-margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ascii-font-family:Cambria; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Cambria; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin;

_Titre:_ Resurgens lux ( la renaissance du jour)

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ bidouillage temporel (ça semble définitivement être mon truc ;;), sérieux, aventure, romance, yaoi, mpreg plus tard (ce sera très _très_ léger, et ça n'apparaitra probablement que dans un chapitre… si je ne change pas encore d'avis d'ici là) et un peu de torture dans ce chapitre

_Pairings__:_ Lily James et les autres viendront... bientôt... j'espère... Ah, on évoque aussi un joli Mary/Alexandre

_Disclaimer__:_ Alexandre il est n'à mwa heu!! ... C'est vrai, il faudrait pit-être que je m'inquiète de ne flasher que sur des vieux dernièrement lol. Je ne possède pas le reste, et c'est plus drôle comme ça

_Note de l'auteur :_ Merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers ! Merci à **Jenni944** (toujours pas de décision pour le mpreg… faut que j'y réfléchisse ! Mais sinon, si je décide de ne pas en faire, je suivrai certainement ton idée), **Axelle** (ta review m'a fait très plaisir, merci), **Gwladys Evans** (je n'ai malheureusement pas tellement de temps à moi, j'écris quand je peux, donc je ne peux pas updater plus vite. Je ne sais pas encore trop pour le mpreg…), **hermiron**, **Lolie** (un grand merci pour cette longue review !), **Pauline** (va falloir que je me décide pour le mpreg… merci pour la review !), **Amande** (merci beaucoup ! Pour le mpreg, je ne sais pas encore, je verrai ), **neverland** (je suis soulagée que le combat t'ait plu !)

J'espère ne pas avoir oublié qui que ce soit. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse.

**_Resurgens_**** _Lux_**

Chapitre 5:

Il prit tout d'abord conscience de la surface froide sur laquelle reposait son dos. Sa peau semblait le brûler tant la température était basse. Puis il réalisa qu'il était debout. Et enfin, qu'il ne tenait ainsi que parce que ses poignets avaient été attachés ensemble à une chaîne ensuite pendue au plafond.

Lorsque toutes ces informations parvinrent à son cerveau, il ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise.

Tout autour de lui s'étendaient les ténèbres. Il ne parvenait même pas à repérer une quelconque source de lumière au loin.

Il tenta alors de bouger les pieds pour remarquer qu'eux aussi avaient été attachés ensemble. De même, un lourd collier de fer avait été passé autour de son cou, l'entravant dans la totalité de ses mouvements.

Ses paupières se fermèrent de nouveau. Malgré tous ses efforts de concentration, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler comment il s'était encore une fois fait capturer.

Il prit une profonde inspiration tout en fermant un peu plus les yeux, comme si cela pouvait le faire disparaître de cet endroit.

Après s'être plus ou moins calmé – autant qu'il lui était possible – il tenta d'analyser sa situation. Il ne lui semblait pas, pour le moment, qu'aucun de ses membres soit sous l'influence d'une quelconque potion. Il pouvait donc en conclure que, soit il venait d'arriver, soit il était resté inconscient plusieurs jours de telle sorte que son corps avait déjà éliminé les principaux effets du poison. Ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui l'avançait...

Il se résolut à ouvrir les paupières, ne serait-ce que pour habituer ses pupilles à l'obscurité régnant en maître dans ce cachot. Mais il ne rencontra pas les ténèbres auxquelles il s'attendait: la pièce baignait dans une luminosité malsaine. Des faibles sources de lumière avaient été placées un peu partout dans les cachots où il se trouvait, diffusant une lueur sombre et maladive. De plus, certains endroits avaient été laissés dans le noir, de telle sorte qu'il demeurait impossible de déterminer la taille du cachot ou le nombre de personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

Mais tout cela importait peu pour le moment.

Car, en face de lui, se trouvait le seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

Celui-ci ne ressemblait pas à un esprit désincarné ou à une créature vaguement humaine. Non, devant lui se dressait un homme charismatique, grand et élancé, arborant un visage tel qu'il était impossible de l'oublier. Ses traits semblaient se graver d'eux-mêmes dans la mémoire des personnes croisant son chemin.

Mais le plus impressionnant restait cette sorte d'aura qu'il dégageait, ce sentiment d'oppression que l'on ressentait dès que l'on se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui.

- Alors mon petit Gryffondor.

Il avait toujours détesté le pronom possessif que Voldemort utilisait la plupart du temps lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui. Cela lui rappelait de trop nombreux souvenirs...

- Tu sais que tu me facilites la tâche.

Les iris rouges du mage noir le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il avait peur de comprendre...

- Tu les as tous faits revenir à la vie pour m'offrir le privilège de les tuer à nouveau, chuchota Voldemort.

Alors qu'il parlait, ses lèvres bougeaient pour finalement s'immobiliser en un fin sourire sadique. Etrangement, cette expression semblait renforcer son charisme.

Harry avait envie de vomir.

Puis il vit des corps attachés derrière le seigneur des Ténèbres. Des silhouettes qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à distinguer dans l'obscurité ambiante mais qu'il avait peur de reconnaître.

Une main de glace se referma sur son cœur. Prête à tout moment à lui broyer cet organe vital.

La première personne à être torturée sous ses yeux fut sa petite sœur, Gab'. Celle-ci le fixait de ses grands yeux implorants, gardant jusqu'au bout toute confiance en lui, croyant dur comme fer qu'il parviendrait à la sauver. Se raccrochant à lui. Lui souriant même tendrement dans la mort.

Et lui, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était cette mèche poisseuse qui lui tombait sur la joue, teintant un peu plus sa peau pâle de cette affreuse couleur carmine, laissant de longues traînées écarlates sur sa figure.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son sang éclaboussa son visage qu'il se rendit compte de l'horreur de la situation. Sa... sa petite sœur!!

Sa poitrine sembla se déchirer alors que ses cris éclataient enfin. Il hurla dès lors son impuissance, s'égosillant, vociférant, braillant.

Et cela sembla continuer indéfiniment alors que la scène se répétait inlassablement. Lui se brisant un peu plus à la vue de chaque personne qu'il aimait passer entre les mains de Voldemort.

oOo

Des cris... une personne criait autour de lui et...

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement et de nombreuses informations atteignirent son cerveau en même temps, l'abrutissant d'un trop plein de connaissances.

Quelqu'un le tenait dans ses bras et sa gorge le brûlait et il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce et ils étaient en danger et c'était de sa faute si d'autres personnes s'étaient faites tuer et il y avait beaucoup trop de lumière et il fallait que quelqu'un aille les aider et cela sentait bon les crêpes et... et... et... il saturait.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et quelque chose sembla alors céder en lui. La seconde d'après, il s'étouffait à moitié dans un sanglot, signe précurseur de la crise de larmes qu'il ne parvenait pas à endiguer.

Il se sentit perdre pieds peu à peu. Mais, en même temps, cela le fatiguait tellement qu'il avait l'impression de se sentir mieux.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta accroché à la chemise de son grand-père – à tel point qu'il ne savait si le tissu serait récupérable tant il avait été déformé par ses doigts crispés – alors que tout son corps tremblait violemment.

Peu à peu, ses pleurs disparurent et il ne fut plus qu'agité de soubresauts, s'espaçant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Une vague de fatigue s'abattit beaucoup plus violemment que précédemment sur lui et il eut l'impression que, avait-il encore eu la moindre force, il se serait senti encore plus misérable.

Alexandre le berça encore un long moment avant qu'il ne réussisse enfin à reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Il avait fait un cauchemar, et c'était juste un putain de cauchemar!! Non, les visions des sorties de Voldemort n'étaient pas suffisantes!! Il fallait encore en plus que son subconscient lui balance dans la figure des images hautes en couleur de sa plus grande peur – terreur!

Un soupir franchit finalement la barrière de ses lèvres. Il avait été tellement crevé et énervé – pourquoi devait-il toujours y avoir un troisième test?! – la veille au soir qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment consolidé ses sortilèges. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

- Ca va mieux mon ange?

La voix de son grand-père était chaude et rassurante et trahissait totalement son inquiétude.

Il quitta alors l'étreinte protectrice du guérisseur et se rassit correctement sur le lit avant de lui adresser un sourire, un peu tremblant certes, mais cela demeurait un sourire.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'énoncer ce qu'il pensait qu'une mini tornade s'était jetée sur lui.

Cette fois, ce fut Gabrielle qui s'accrocha à lui en sanglotant, lui demandant pardon d'une voix hachée.

- Ce n'est rien Gab', shhhh.

Lorsqu'il était rentré la veille, sa petite sœur lui avait reproché avec force cris de l'avoir abandonnée pour la journée. Puis, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas à ses réprimandes – il luttait en effet pour rester sur ses pieds – elle lui avait crié qu'elle le détestait avant de courir en haut, où elle s'était jetée sur le lit voisin au sien pour feindre le sommeil.

Et il l'avait sans nuls doutes réveillée par ses hurlements – sa gorge était tellement douloureuse qu'il ne pouvait même pas espérer être resté silencieux.

- On oublie tout, d'accord?

L'enfant de quatre ans leva le visage vers lui et lui adressa un énorme sourire reconnaissant malgré ses yeux brillant encore de larmes.

Il s'écarta de sa petite sœur, juste à temps pour recevoir un troisième câlin. L'étreinte fut brève mais cela termina de lui remonter le moral. En effet, depuis qu'il le connaissait, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'Andranik était quelqu'un qui avait tendance à fuir les contacts. Il ne semblait apprécier que ceux de son père.

Aussi ne put-il qu'adresser un large sourire reconnaissant au dernier héritier de la famille Black.

oOo

Harry souffla doucement sur son chocolat chaud pour faire refroidir le liquide alors qu'il avait entouré la tasse de ses mains pour profiter de sa chaleur momentanée.

Ce fut à ce moment que son grand-père revint avec un bol de café pour s'installer en face de lui. Il avait envoyé Andranik se laver et ce dernier avait gentiment proposé d'aider Gab' à faire sa toilette, ce qui les laissait seuls tous les deux.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé? demanda, de but en blanc, Alexandre.

Les enfants auraient normalement dû rentrer la veille au soir chez leurs parents mais la réunion s'était attardée, de telle sorte qu'ils étaient tous les trois restés dormir chez le guérisseur.

- Les deux premières épreuves se sont bien passées, commença-t-il alors à murmurer, les yeux rivés au liquide brun. J'ai dû me repérer dans la Forêt Interdite et sauver quelqu'un. Après, Snape a décidé de me défier en duel.

Les sourcils du plus âgé se haussèrent brusquement.

- Hé, hé! J'comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu étais si fatigué en revenant.

Son petit fils lui adressa une petite grimace qui montrait qu'il acquiesçait.

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Harry ne bougeait pas son regard de sa tasse, clignant à peine des paupières.

- Et la troisième épreuve mon ange? se résolut finalement à demander Alexandre.

Sa voix était douce et ne possédait pas cette touche de curiosité. Tout ce que le Survivant pouvait discerner était une réelle inquiétude à son égard.

- On est tous allé boire un verre à Pré-au-lard.

Le son qu'il produisait était bas, à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement.

- On s'est installé ensemble à une table aux Trois Balais et Sirius et James sont partis passer commande.

Le petit sorcier poussa un profond soupir et entreprit d'avaler une gorgée – brûlante – de sa boisson.

- Quand j'ai voulu boire ma biéraubeurre, j'ai reconnu le _gurth_ rien qu'à l'odeur. Et j'ai... enfin j'ai perdu mon calme.

Le médicomage, cette fois, fronça les sourcils. Il avait bien compris que son petit fils n'avait pas un sang froid exemplaire mais plutôt un tempérament souvent explosif. Seulement... seulement c'était principalement lorsque des personnes étaient en danger. Alors là?

- Pourquoi?

Il vit les doigts de son petit fils se crisper brusquement sur la tasse avant de se relâcher petit à petit.

- C'est ce poison qui a été utilisé pour tuer Ron.

Cette fois, ce fut sa mâchoire qu'il serra violemment.

- La potion m'était destinée mais on avait décidé d'échanger nos verres pour "célébrer notre amitié".

Ils s'étaient séparés après avoir porté leur toast. Et son meilleur ami avait été admis à Sainte Mangouste, plusieurs heures plus tard. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Harry expira lentement, comme s'il avait retenu son souffle précédemment.

- Mon verre a explosé avant que je n'aie réussi à contrôler ma colère... Du coup je me suis levé et je leur ai dit que si l'on devait travailler ensemble, ce serait bien que je leur fasse confiance. Et que c'était très mal barré pour le moment.

Un petit rire ironique s'échappa alors de ses lèvres.

- J'ai tout foutu en l'air, hein?

Alexandre lui ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, va! Papy va passer derrière pour tout arranger!!

oOo

James et Lily, accompagnés de Sirius, étaient venus les récupérer chez Alexandre peu avant le repas.

Andranik avait déjà acheté ses affaires pour la rentrée – à sa plus grande surprise et confusion, le jeune Black intégrait en même temps que lui Poudlard – aussi se séparèrent-ils. La petite famille Potter prit donc de la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur, d'où il pourrait atteindre le Chemin de Traverse et faire toutes leurs emplettes.

A peine étaient-ils sortis de la cheminée du petit pub miteux que les regards commençaient déjà à se tourner vers eux, les gens chuchotant sur leur passage d'une manière qu'ils pensaient discrète.

Harry prit un moment à réaliser que ce n'était pas sur sa mère ou son père que les gens se retournaient mais bel et bien sur _lui_. Il n'était tout de même pas le Survivant ici aussi?!

Puis il remarqua la tension dans les mouvements de ses parents et la manière dont ils le fixaient avec gêne et inquiétude. Okééé. Donc il avait fait quelque chose qui l'avait rendu célèbre – en rapport avec sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair certainement – et dont il n'était pas censé se souvenir. Seulement les gens n'étaient pas au courant que lui ne devait pas l'être. La situation semblait _encore_ plus tordue que lors de sa première apparition dans le monde magique!

Il ignora alors simplement les commentaires et les coups d'œil discrets (?), ce qui permit à ses parents de se détendre presque aussitôt.

Il sentait qu'une certaine discussion avec Alexandre serait nécessaire. Et, en parlant de ça, il avait besoin de quelques leçons sur la politique actuelle... ne serait-ce que pour ne pas passer pour un idiot devant Severus – il ne savait même pas le nom de l'actuel Ministre de la Magie.

Severus... Ce serait sans aucun doute intéressant de l'avoir comme partenaire pour les missions...

- Harry?

Celui-ci leva la tête, surpris. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Il adressa sans plus tarder un sourire à sa mère qui le regardait – de nouveau – avec inquiétude.

- Par quoi on commence? questionna alors son père en attrapant Gabrielle sous les bras pour la hisser jusque ses épaules où elle s'assit en riant.

oOo

Harry avait enfin sa baguette – même s'il avait dû passer par le "il est étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, car sa sœur n'est autre que celle qui... qui vous a fait cette cicatrice au front" et par le regard inquiet que ses parents s'étaient échangés juste avant de sortir un peu trop précipitamment de la boutique. Mais bon, pour le moment il était juste heureux d'avoir _enfin_ retrouvé sa baguette, ce qui allait grandement lui faciliter la tâche – et soulager son stock de magie.

Ils avaient également acheté tous les livres et autres outils qui lui seraient nécessaires à la rentrée, le tout reposant maintenant dans la poche de son père. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à aller chercher ses uniformes et autres vêtements qu'il aurait besoin.

C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait en la présence de tant de sorciers. Et il ne pouvait que juger les effets de la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort sur la population. Les parents surveillaient de près leurs enfants ou ne les avaient même pas emmenés avec. Les gens se promenaient plutôt par groupes. Tous semblaient pressés de quitter cet endroit.

La soudaine tension présente dans l'air le fit s'arrêter et tourner le cou, plantant son regard droit devant lui. Son champ de vision fut aussitôt envahi par une robe de sorcier noire. Il leva alors la tête, se sentant d'autant plus petit – et appréciant, pour une fois, son mètre soixante-treize habituel... même s'il avait toujours voulu avoir quelques centimètres de plus.

Il reconnut alors Lucius Malefoy, pas que cela soit très difficile.

- Monsieur et Madame Potter. Assez surprenant de vous trouver ici.

James fusilla aussitôt le blond du regard, s'étant déjà mis sur la défensive à l'apparition de son "ennemi". Lily posa une main sur le bras de son mari, comme pour le calmer. Même si elle ne semblait pas franchement plus ravie que lui de l'apparition du Sang-pur.

- Que puis-je pour vous monsieur Malefoy?

La voix de sa mère, bien qu'extrêmement polie, demeurait glaciale.

Lucius Malefoy... Harry ne savait trop quoi penser de lui. Il avait disparu bien avant la fin de la guerre et les seuls réels souvenirs qu'il avait de lui remontaient de l'époque où il était encore étudiant à Poudlard. Et il ne pouvait maintenant baser son jugement sur ses impressions d'enfant.

- Et voici le jeune monsieur Potter. Ainsi que Gabrielle.

D'un geste élégant, le blond s'accroupit devant sa petite sœur, lui adressant un étrange sourire, amical et ironique à la fois.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle a eu des problèmes de santé dernièrement. Pauvre petite.

Harry ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, mais la voix de Lucius lui envoyait des frissons dans le dos. Comme s'il essayait de provoquer ses parents à travers ces mots pourtant innocents.

Sans plus hésiter, il se plaça en face de sa petite sœur, fusillant du regard le sorcier plus âgé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez?!

Comportement typique du grand frère protecteur.

Malefoy ne fit qu'éclater de rire, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il ne put que cligner des yeux sans réagir, loin de tout comprendre.

- On se reverra.

Et le mangemort (?) les abandonna, s'éloignant de son pas distingué et noble si caractéristique.

oOo

Ils avaient mangé au Chaudron Baveur puis avaient passé l'après-midi et même le début de la soirée dans le Londres côté moldu, en profitant pour refournir leur stock de vêtements.

Gab' avait – bien sûr – fait tomber sa glace par terre, ce qui faisait que Harry n'avait mangé que la moitié de la sienne. C'est pourquoi le Survivant se rattrapait maintenant sur la tartelette aux framboises que sa mère lui avait achetée. Il était hors-de-question qu'il partage là!

- Harry.

La voix de sa mère lui parvint, un peu lointaine, et il leva à moitié le regard de son dessert.

- Hmmm?

Lily éclata de rire avant de se pencher vers lui, passant sa serviette légèrement humidifiée sur son visage. Okéééé, il avait dû s'en mettre partout!

- Je vais monter Gabrielle dans sa chambre, lança ensuite la sorcière rousse.

Et l'ambiance, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, se refroidit autour de lui.

- Lilyyy, soupira James doucement, comme dans un chuchotement.

Sa femme lui répondit d'un regard noir, avant d'attraper sa fille dans ses bras. Cette dernière, une fois n'est pas coutume, ne protesta pas. Elle ne fit que se pelotonner tout contre sa mère, se laissant totalement aller dans son étreinte.

Et Harry fut bientôt seul avec son père.

- Pa... papa. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

L'auror lui envoya un sourire rassurant, mais qui sonnait un peu trop faux à son avis.

Alors, après avoir proprement essuyé sa bouche – et regretté de ne pas avoir le droit à une _deuxième_ pâtisserie – il se leva pour aller se glisser sur les genoux de son aîné.

- Je pense... je pense qu'il est temps que l'on t'explique quelques trucs, bonhomme.

Le regard de son père glissa jusqu'à son front où il s'arrêta un moment sur sa cicatrice, avant de retomber sur son visage.

- Oh.

Et aux vues de la réaction de sa mère, celle-ci était totalement contre l'idée de tenir cette conversation avec lui. Mais elle devait également reconnaître qu'elle était nécessaire, sinon cette scène ne se passerait pas...

Bien sûr, tous les sorciers qu'ils avaient rencontrés aujourd'hui semblaient au courant. Ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un finirait par lâcher le morceau à Poudlard.

Il retint un soupir. C'aurait tellement _plus simple_ de pouvoir en parler avec Alexandre.

Son père referma ses bras autour de lui avant de se lever, les transportant tous deux au salon. Mais même une fois qu'ils furent assis dans le canapé, James le garda dans son giron.

Sa tête reposait à moitié sur le torse de l'auror, lui permettant ainsi d'entendre le battement irrégulier de son cœur.

- Je t'écoute papa, souffla-t-il alors, pas totalement sûr – loin de là même – de vouloir continuer ainsi.

- Tu avais quatre ans à l'époque, un vrai petit monstre.

Un sourire nostalgique apparut au coin des lèvres de son père et il ne put que se serrer un peu plus contre lui.

- C'était au mois de janvier et j'avais été appelé de toute urgence au Ministère, tout comme Sirius et Alexandre. Lily ne pouvait pas quitter Poudlard alors on t'avait confié à Mary, ta grand-mère.

Sans nul doute la femme qu'il avait vue dans les bras de son grand-père sur la photo à _Mirth's_ _blossom_.

- Tu te souviens encore d'elle?

Il hésita un moment avant de secouer la tête négativement.

- Très vaguement...

Le même sourire triste étira les lèvres de son père et il sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vision.

- Je te montrerai des photos alors.

Il acquiesça sans un mot, la gorge atrocement serrée. La mère de son père...

- Vous avez tous les deux passé la journée à Pré-au-lard, pour que ce soit plus pratique pour Lily de te récupérer ensuite.

James s'arrêta de nouveau, cherchant ses mots, butant. Comment expliquer _ça_ à un enfant de dix ans? Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, grimaçant à peine lorsque ses doigts butèrent dans ses mèches emmêlées.

- Mary... Ta grand-mère... était plutôt experte en Magie Ancienne. On pouvait même dire qu'elle excellait dans ce domaine.

Il commençait à comprendre qui avait enseigné à sa mère la magie qu'elle avait utilisée pour lui sauver la vie... et comment était morte Mary.

- Voldemort a attaqué, avec plus de cinquante mangemorts. Malgré toutes les protections qui avaient été mises en place, vous avez tous les deux été capturés.

De nouveau, un silence.

- Ca... ça va, bonhomme?

Harry acquiesça, plongeant la tête dans la chemise de son père.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas papa, c'est... c'est normal?

James embrassa tendrement ses cheveux alors que sa main droite s'était mise à caresser de manière réconfortante son dos.

- Je... je vois juste une lumière verte éblouissante dans ma tête.

Le Survivant espérait à ce moment-là que ses hypothèses étaient bonnes et que ce qui s'était passé ressemblait assez à _sa_ réalité. Ou sinon il venait de faire une énorme bêtise.

- Voldemort a tenté de te tuer. Mais ta grand-mère s'est sacrifiée et t'a sauvée. Tu t'en es sorti avec cette cicatrice.

Il releva à moitié la tête, juste de quoi voir le visage de son père. Il sentit alors des doigts chauds se poser sur son front et un pouce calleux redessiner le symbole de ce qu'il était. Il détestait habituellement que les gens y touchent, mais là ce n'était pas la même chose. Alors il ne dit rien. Regardant simplement son père.

- Et tu l'as détruit, grâce à l'amour de Mary. Il a disparu pendant presque deux ans.

Finalement, les deux lignes de temps se ressemblaient. Et il devait toujours être la cible de cette fichue prophétie!

- Comment est-il revenu?

Sa voix lui semblait fluette, et si fragile. Etait-ce qu'il était devenu?

- Je te raconterai ça quand tu seras plus grand Harry.

Il avait donc servi, tout comme dans le passé, à sa résurrection. Et il s'en était Merlin seul savait comment sorti. Mais certainement pas sans séquelles, sinon ses parents ne seraient pas autant effrayés qu'il retrouve la mémoire.

- En tout cas, les gens te considèrent maintenant comme leur héros. Ils pensent que tu es le seul qui pourra les débarrasser de Voldemort.

Le même égoïsme, le même espoir. Les gens se raccrochaient à ce qu'ils pouvaient.

Il y eut alors un long moment de silence où il ne fit que profiter de la chaleur de son père, son esprit travaillant un peu trop paresseusement à classer et trier toutes ces nouvelles informations.

Le canapé s'affaissa à côté d'eux alors que sa mère venait de les rejoindre, n'osant, elle non plus, rompre le silence.

- Ca va aller bonhomme? demanda finalement son père dans un murmure.

Harry acquiesça contre sa chemise, ne sachant comment réagir autrement.

Puis.

- Tu... tu peux me raconter une histoire. S'il te plaît?

Il n'avait qu'une pensée en tête: quelle merde!

oOo

C'était le début de l'après-midi et il faisait – TRES – chaud. A se demander comment son père et son parrain avaient la force de faire autant les pitres.

Lily et Gab' avaient quitté _Godric's_ _hollow_ il y avait un peu plus d'un quart d'heure pour un après-midi "entre filles". Sa petite sœur n'était-elle pas encore un peu trop jeune pour ça?!

Bref, les deux femmes de la maison avaient disparu sur le regard complice et le sourire amusé que James lui avait discrètement adressés. Et Sirius ainsi qu'Andranik étaient apparus quelques minutes à peine plus tard. Ce qui ne sentait preeeeesque pas le coup fourré.

Ils n'avaient pas discuté de ce qu'il avait appris la veille, mais son père lui avait gentiment fait comprendre que, quoiqu'il puisse se passer, il était là pour lui. Ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs laissé planté comme un con au beau milieu de la cuisine au bord des larmes.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les quatre dans le jardin.

Harry adressa un regard interrogateur à Andranik qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Ils étaient bien avancés tiens.

Les deux Maraudeurs se tournèrent enfin vers eux avec des regards de conspirateurs.

- Vous devez tout d'abord promettre de ne parler à personne de ce que nous allons faire cette après-midi, commença James avec sérieux.

- Et surtout pas à Lily! ajouta son meilleur ami en simulant un frisson à l'évocation du professeur de Sortilèges.

- Aurais-tu des reproches à adresser à ma femme? se vexa aussitôt son père en toisant le deuxième sorcier.

Sirius y répondit par un sourire ironique avant de lever les mains en signe de paix.

- N'empêche, Siry n'a pas tort, se résolut James après au moins dix secondes de réflexion. Il faudrait mieux éviter que tout cela parvienne aux oreilles de ma chère et tendre.

Et cela attira inévitablement l'attention des deux garçons.

oOo

Harry pencha soudainement son balai, son attention entièrement fixée sur le Souaffle qui tombait en piquet, de plus en plus vite.

Une brusque poussée sur sa droite lui permit de réaliser que son parrain l'avait imité.

- Laisse tomber gamin, lui lança alors Sirius. J'ai plus d'expériences que toi.

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour le faire sourire. Il-allait-gagner!

- Sauf que je suis beeeeeeaaaauuucoup plus léger que toi, parrain chéri!

Et le Survivant s'allongea presque sur son balai, augmentant sa vitesse, distançant sûrement le sorcier plus âgé.

Il adorait voler. Et il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où il était monté sur un balai! Avec la guerre, son temps libre avait décidé de se faire la malle, l'abandonnant totalement. Mais il se rattrapait maintenant!

Le vent lui fouettait le visage avec la vitesse et ses doigts commençaient à picoter.

Ce que cela avait pu lui manquer!

Enfin, il étendit le bras et sa main se referma sur la balle. Il replia aussitôt son coude pour caler précautionneusement le ballon contre son torse. Ce serait bête de le perdre maintenant!

Il tira ensuite sur le manche de son balai, stoppant sa descente et ralentissant sa course.

Il envoya sans plus attendre le Souaffle à Andranik, permettant ainsi à ce dernier de faire passer la balle dans l'un des trois anneaux. Ils venaient de magnifiquement gagner un point de plus.

- On dirait que la jeunesse l'emporte sur la vieillesse! cria presque Harry en remontant à l'altitude des autres.

Il adressa le signe de la victoire à son binôme qui souriait lui aussi.

- Qui tu traites de vieux gamin! s'exclama Sirius, prêt à laisser son balai donner toute sa puissance pour le rattraper et le faire souffrir.

- A ton avis?

L'héritier des Black foudroya son fils du regard, lui promettant de le priver de dessert pour le restant de ses jours s'il continuait dans cette voie!

Et ils ne purent que tous les quatre éclater de rire.

James n'aurait pu trouver un moyen plus efficace de lui remonter le moral.

oOo

La tête de Harry résonnait encore des rires de l'après-midi lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans la cheminée pour rejoindre la demeure de son grand-père. Il commençait vraiment à maîtriser ce moyen de transport – ce qui signifiait qu'il ne s'étalait plus par terre à chaque fois.

Alexandre se leva de sa chaise pour l'accueillir, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Sa ceinture de médicomage l'attendait déjà sur la table, à côté des deux petites fioles qui lui seraient nécessaires.

- Alors, prêt?

Son grand-père se moquait purement et simplement de lui. Il devrait y avoir une loi écrite quelque part qui interdisait ce genre de pratique!

Harry lui tira la langue avant de reprendre son _vrai_ corps pour faire physiquement ses vingt ans. Il n'avait presque plus besoin de se concentrer maintenant pour le faire.

- Tu veux que je te récite tous les conseils utiles?

- Je crois que je pourrais m'en passer, répondit ironiquement le Survivant avant d'avaler les deux potions lui permettant de changer son apparence.

Car, après tout, ce soir se déroulait sa première mission en compagnie de Severus Snape.

à suivre!

_Ch'tite_ _note de l'auteur:_ Je me suis arrêtée d'écrire ce chapitre en plein milieu, ce qui n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée vu que j'ai eu du mal à le finir! 'fin il était un peu obligatoire pour la suite. J'aime pas trop la discussion Harry/James... Dans le prochain chapitre, ils vont _enfin_ arriver à Poudlard!


End file.
